Addicted to the enemy
by Dracotersexiness
Summary: It all began the night she gave in. Gave into his charm and passionately kissed her very enemy…HGDM fanfic...COMPLETE!...SEQUEL IS UP! its called Secrets, Lies and Heartbreak.
1. Chapter 1:The beginning of a horrid year

Addicted to the enemy

Disclaimer- I don't own anything...I wish I did though!

Summary- it all began the night she gave in. Gave into his charm and passionately kissed her very enemy…HermioneDraco fanfic

**A/N hey guys. This is my very first fanfic so go easy. All reviews welcome. Well, I hope you enjoy the story...I no I do! Ahh the imagination, a wonderous thing. **

**Rated M for sexual situations, mention of drug and anything else that may be considered.**

_Chapter one: The beginning of a horrid year_

It all began the night she gave in. gave in to his charm and passionately kissed her very enemy. The very person she hated more in this world. The person she least expected for this to happen with. She soon craved him, like a drug. She soon became addicted.

But forget that for now. Let me take you back to the beginning of it all and how it came about.

Hermione Granger was set to start her seventh year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

Surprise surprise, she was made head girl as anyone would expect.

She could not wait to see her friends again and was eager to start school straight away. She had missed them terribly as the long hot summer was at its peak.

She walked through platforms 9 and 10 and looked around to see if Harry or Ron were there. But no sign yet, so she made her way to the train. She hadn't really changed all that much over the break. Except for a few minor changes. Her hair was no longer bush like but fell into long curls and had grown a few inches.

She was about to board when she heard two very distinct voices come from behind her. She smiled and whipped around to come face to face with her two best friends.

'Harry, Ron!' she squealed as she gave them both a crushing hug 'oh, I have missed you both so much. It's so good to see you'

'We missed you too Herm' said Harry

'Guess what!' she said. She was smiling so much it felt as if her face was ready to tear in two. 'I made Head girl!' she said screaming again.

'Wow, congratulations' said Ron, who was then slightly distracted by Lavender Brown walking past him.

'Thanks' she had turned back to Harry who had given her another hug 'we should go and find a carriage before they all get taken'.

They soon found a carriage and settled in. the train was soon speeding off through the country side as the three were talking about their holidays, Quidditch and various other teenager talk.

Hermione didn't even have to ask if either of them had gotten Head boy. She knew that they didn't. Both of them were constantly getting into trouble and not completing their work. So it came as no surprise.

She sat there and thought about who it could be when there was a hard knock at the door and the carriage door slid open to reveal a tall, handsome, Blonde boy standing at the entrance giving the trio a pure look of utter hatred.  
'What are you doing here Malfoy?' snapped Harry standing up to face him. Ron was too busy stuffing his face with chocolate frogs to really notice.

'Watch how you speak to me Potter' he growled 'I can very easily take house points away from you and give you many detentions now that I have been assigned to a high position' he flashed his Head boy badge at Harry who stood rooted to the spot. Malfoy gave a small smirk. Hermione quickly jumped up in shock and stared right at him.

'How the hell did you get Head boy Malfoy? Did daddy buy your way in?' she said smiling at herself. She hadn't lost her touch.

He took his attention off Harry and moved closer to Hermione and gave her a piercing look.

'How dare you talk to me like that' he snarled 'the only reason I am here in this carriage, mind you risking getting your filthy mudblood germs all over me is to tell the _Head girl_…'he said this bit with sarcasm '…that McGonagall want to see us in the Heads carriage' he snapped and turned swiftly leaving the two to stare in his wake.

'I can't believe he got Head boy' said Ron after finishing his chocolate.

'As if that's not bad enough. I have to live with him for a whole year' exclaimed Hermione as he headed out the door.

She reached the carriage a short time after Malfoy did. Professor McGonagall was waiting in the Heads carriage for Hermione and began to talk just as she entered.

'Miss. Granger, so nice for you to join us' Hermione quickly looked at Malfoy who scowled her. 'Now that you are both here I can give you your duties. But first let me congratulate you both on becoming Head boy and Head girl' she smiled at them both as they looked at her. 'Your list of duties are on this piece of parchment that I have here…' she handed Malfoy the parchment '…there is the full list on this but I will quickly go over the base of it. You will both be patrolling the corridors at night from 9 pm to 1am. You will be allowed to give detentions and take house points away, if necessary' she said this looking at Malfoy 'You will be also working together on any class projects and will be soon hosting a party in you common room for all the houses. Now, that is all' she said abruptly and left the two to read over the parchment.

Malfoy shoved the parchment in Hermione's hands and sat down on the opposite seat and began to stare out the window. Hermione gave him a cold look but quickly turned her head down when Malfoy looked at her.

'What are you staring at Granger?' he snapped

'Oh, nothing, just the face of shame' she smiled sweetly and sat on the seat opposite and began to read. Malfoy was furious; his eyes ablaze knowing that he would have to put up with this sort of treatment for a year.

'What did you say to me?' he stood up and walked over to where Hermione was sitting and towered over her.

'I think you heard me correctly Malfoy' she was still reading when she said this then looked up to stare straight into the eyes of evil. Pure orbs of silver are what she saw and it sent chills through her. 'Can you please kindly take a few more steps forward, because it's not as if you are taking up my personal space already' she said sweetly.

Malfoy smirked and moved his head close to her ear.

'You better watch yourself Granger' she shivered as she felt his breath so close to her skin. She then snapped out of her trance and pushed him away from her and stood up.

'You no, I am really sick of your empty threats Malfoy. They mean nothing anymore'

She turned on her heal and stormed out of the carriage and left Malfoy to become lost in his thoughts. _This is going to be a very long year._

Hermione had walked past carriages and was nearly at the one that she was in with Harry and Ron when she stopped and leaned against the wall. She wiped her face with her hands and stared into oblivion. _Jeez he is annoying, but why does he send chills? What? Malfoy? I don't think so! I hate him so much and now I have to spend an entire year with him! _ Her thoughts continued this way until she got to the great hall for the feast.

**A/N what did you think? Good? I no that this is a boring chapter but it's not going to be a porno. It will have a plot, a base. So it will be an actual story…a story of hate and lust…teenagers! Anyways, please review, all is welcome and I will have the next chapter up soon. Bye for now **


	2. Chapter 2:Unity at its worst

Disclaimer- yet again, I don't own anything…pity

**A/N hey, sorry it took so long for me to put this chapter up, I had some technical difficulties with the computer. Stupid things! Anyways, this is chapter 2…enjoy.**

_Chapter two: Unity at its worst_

Hermione entered the great hall for the feast. She was a little confused about the train ride. It didn't feel real, especially when her enemy gave her chills. But she guessed that any guy would/could do that to a girl if they new how to do it, right? He was head boy and she had to put up with all his crap for a whole year. Ok, she did put up with it for six years prior but this was different because they had to work closely together on everything. Her stomach did a flip at this thought. _Working together? With Malfoy? Oh, why did Dumbledore have to do this to me? Am I being punished? Did I fail some sort of test last year? _These thoughts drove her crazy as she sat at the Gryffindor table with Harry and Ron.

Soon, all the students had arrived and the sorting ceremony was half way through. Hermione's thoughts had moved from Malfoy to classes.

'I can't wait for classes to start. I'm taking advanced potions, it was recommended because I do so well' she smiled at Harry and Ron.

'GRYFFINDOR!' screamed the sorting hat and everyone in Gryffindor clapped and cheered to the first year joining their table.

'Hermione' whined Ron turning to her 'why do you have to ruin a happy night and talk about classes? School doesn't officially start until tomorrow'

'Ron, you no how I like to be prepared. Speaking of that, tonight I have to go over my books again'

'Again? How many times have you read them?' ask Harry.

Hermione looked from Harry to The first year being sorted.

'A few' she clapped as that first year joined Hufflepuff. Harry and Ron simply gave each other a look and started to clap along.

As the last few first years were being sorted, Hermione's eyes began to wonder around the hall until they came to rest on a certain Slytherin that was sitting on the table opposite. She was glaring at him for a good few minutes when he turned and their eyes locked. Hermione quickly turned her head. Malfoy smirked at himself and turned to face Dumbledore who was now giving his usual start of term speech.

'Welcome students to yet again another wonderful year at Hogwarts. Once again I must warn you that the forbidden forest is out of bounds and Mr. Filch has told me to tell you that there is to be no use of magic in the halls and corridors and also the use of any Zonko's products in the school grounds will cost you immediate detention…' a few students sniggered at this '…now, not to keep you any longer from the feast, I would like to congratulate Mr. Draco Malfoy on becoming Head boy and Miss. Hermione Granger on becoming Head girl' students began to cheer at the mention of the Head boy and girl. 'I will need to see you both briefly now please. And as for the rest of you, enjoy' and with that he clapped his hands together and the plates, bowls and dishes were filled with delicious food.

Hermione began to make her way up to Dumbledore passing tables as she went. Malfoy had appeared at her side and they both simply glared at each other.

'Well, Draco, Hermione. Professor McGonagall has told me to tell you to meet her outside after the feast in the entrance hall. She will be showing you both to your dorm.

'Umm, sir, is it possible if we can just go back to our normal dorms?' Hermione asked sweetly.

'Hey! I may be a Slytherin, but I am not _that_ bad to live with' he said turning to her.

Hermione raised her eyebrows in a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look.

'Oh really? Did you know that we have to share a common room…and a bathroom?' she said crossing her arms over.

Malfoys eyes widened in alarm.

'What? There is no way I am sharing anything with a Gryffindor. Let alone you' he said in shock then turned towards Dumbledore.

'Now, now Draco, settle down' said Dumbledore smiling at them both ' The reason I picked both of you as Heads, well, apart from both of your academic achievements. This year is all about unity. As you both know, your houses do not get along well at all, so it is you two I have chosen to represent the unity between them'

'Wha-, you think that I'm going to get along with her?' Malfoy pointed at Hermione who was losing patience.

'Draco. This is the way I have chosen it and it's the way it shall be. Now please go and have something to eat and meet professor McGonagall in the entrance hall after'.

With that Hermione and Malfoy both turned and headed towards their table. They were both furious with Dumbledore.

They finished their meals and headed outside to wait for professor McGonagall in the entrance hall. A few minutes had gone past in the awkward silence they were having. Malfoy was casually leaning against the wall and was eyeing Hermione, looking at her up at down. She had changed a bit and was as feisty as ever. Malfoy smirked at this.

Malfoy, for the past year had matured a lot, like most of the students had. He was now known as the Slytherin prince, the Slytherin sex god. His reputation as a bad boy had moved up and had become an object of obsession for most of the girls at Hogwarts. He was irresistible. He liked this. He could have any girl he wants at a drop of a hat and he would just use them and dump them the next day. Most of the girls he used would come back crying, wanting him to take them back. But he only used them again.

Hermione was starting to feel uncomfortable. She could feel his eyes on her and made her stomach turn over. She whipped around a stared at him 'Can I interest you in something Malfoy? _Oh, oh. Bad question._ Malfoy was a little surprised by this. He simply smirked and started towards her.

'Well' he said only a few inches from her now with his hands in his pockets 'There is something' a devilish grin swept across his face. He loved to tease. It was something he loved to do to girls. It made them weak. Although this was Granger, a mudblood. He couldn't help it. _This year could be fun. Even if she is a filthy mudblood, there is no harm in messing with her _he thought. Hermione was staring at him, in a sort of trance. She quickly snapped out of it and looked up at him.

'You no. other girls may find you incredibly sexy Malfoy. But I don't. I hate you, with a passion. So don't even come near me' she snapped and turned away from him. Malfoy just glared at her. He smirked at the fact she said girls found him sexy. But soon realised what else she had said. How dare she talk to him like that. He was a Malfoy. He was respected and admired, but she twisted it. Her feisty remarks fired him up.

He was just about to say something when McGonagall came around the corner in a hurry.

'Sorry to keep you waiting. This way, follow me'.

They went through different halls and corridors. Floors and floors until they came to their dorm. It was situated at the back of Hogwarts where only few students roamed because it was used as an area for heavy snogging sessions.

'Right. Now, your password is "Unity" Hermione your bedroom is on the left and Draco, yours is on the right' she turned on her heal and faded out of sight.

Hermione gave the password and stepped through the portrait hole when a strong hand grabbed her elbow and spun her around. Hermione came crashing into Malfoys chest which she could feel under his shirt. This made her shiver. She could feel him; she was so close to him, her legs began to feel like jelly.

'Lets get one thing straight' he said his grip getting tighter on her arm 'You will show me some respect or you will pay' he sneered. His grip again became tighter as Hermione tried to free herself from his grasp. Their bodies were practically rubbing together. He leaned down into her ear and whispered 'Got it?' he leaned back and Hermione just stood there, rooted to the spot. She was trembling on the inside. She was in a sort of trance but in seconds snapped out of it. She looked up at him. He had a grin on his face. This only made her hate him more. She violently pushed him and he hit the wall behind him.

'Don't, you ever touch me' she breathed and ran to her room and slammed the door. Malfoy was in shock. She had pushed him hard. He loved it when girls were feisty; it was a real turn on. But this was Granger so the thought of it made him shiver in displeasure. But like he had said earlier. There was no harm in messing with her. So he decided he would continue to play with her. He smirked and pushed himself off the wall and walked into his own room.

_Why does he have to be such a jerk? _Hermione thought to herself. She was lying on her back on the bed staring at the ceiling, _what is it that girls swoon for? Yea, I have to admit he has something; he sort of draws you in. No, no! You did not just think that! But he is really sexy. WHAT? Malfoy? No way. _'Shut up brain' she said out loud. It was getting too much for her already. Enemies for a long time and yet in close contact it felt like it was turning. She couldn't let that happen, no, she couldn't.

**A/N well, there you have it. Another chapter up. Can you feel the growing tension? I can! R&R please! **

**I am really getting into this writing thing. I love it. My brain is coming up with all these great ideas. I really hope you like it so far.**

**So, what happens next? You will soon find out. I'll update as soon as possible. Laters.**


	3. Chapter 3:First official day

Disclaimer- I don't own anything…so sad! I wish I did! I would like to own Malfoy most of all...hehe

**A/N finally! I have been having MAJOR trouble with my computer! It completely went crazy and we had to re-load everything. Including the net, word and MSN! Re-booting is such a bitch. So annoying when you have fanfic to write!**

**Anyway there are a few ppl that have left reviews I would like to thank:**

-sunday-morning-blues

-Alien Tigren

-Yellow iris

-dracoloy

-We Are The Walrus- **He is totally hot when intimidating! I feel like I have captured his character well! Go me! Lol. He is so sexy. I wish I had someone like him in my life…but we can only dream…until it happens.**

-Smarty pants 91- **I am going slow for a reason. I want to build all the tension up so when something finally happens it's all like 'oh' lol. I know what u mean though…u wanna get to the good stuff. So do I, but I wanna wait a bit.**

_Chapter three: First official day to the beginning of a long year_

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling a little off. Everything she had in her life as a happy thing to enjoy, felt as though it was slipping away right before her eyes.

The main reason for all this…Malfoy.

Hermione expected her Head girl position to be an amazing experience. But already, it felt horrible and cruel. She was still mad that Dumbledore had done this to her.

She got up and headed for the shower. She did not get any sleep last night because the thoughts of Malfoy plagued them.

Hermione went to her closet and brought out her products that she needed and a towel and went to the bathroom door. She tried to open it but it was locked.

'Malfoy!' she screamed banging on the door 'Malfoy, I need to use the shower, open up!'

Without any alarm the door opened to reveal a very annoyed Malfoy standing in the doorway only in his dark green boxers.

'What do you want?' he sneered. Hermione gave him a cold look.

'I need to take a shower. Is that a problem?' she asked pushing past him. She headed towards the shower and turned around to face him. 'Why are you still here?'

Malfoy was leaning against the wall and running his eyes up and down her with his infamous smirk plastered on his face.

Hermione then realised why. She had forgotten to cover up. She was in her baby blue tank top and high cut booty shorts. 'Crap!' she reached for her towel she had dropped on the floor and covered herself. 'Your so perverted' she said disgusted.

'Well Granger. If it's on show, how can I not' he said with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes and began to sort out her products on the bench. Face cream, hair cream and some makeup. She heard the door close behind her and exhaled. She was so sick of him being such a jerk all the time.

She took her towel off and leaned in the shower to turn on the taps, letting out a full view from her shorts. She straightened up and put her hands to the bottom of her tank top. She started to pull it up. She had pulled the top to just halfway up her stomach, when she got a strange tingling in her body. _Wait a minute- _she whipped around and sure enough there was Malfoy standing right behind her with a devilish grin. Hermione was in shock. He had seen too much. Her mind started to panic. _Merlin. What the hell is he still doing here? Damn he is sexy when he does that. NO, NO! You didn't say that. That's just the ferret getting to your head!_

'What are you still doing here!' she screamed. She quickly grabbed her towel and put it around herself. Malfoy was really close to her. She could almost feel him. She felt the rumble of fire in her belly and she shook inside at the fact that he was doing this to her. 'Malfoy, get out right now!' Malfoy stood where he was and just smirked. His eyes piercing her and it made her weak.

'As if I would want to see your filthy mudblood body anyway Granger' he smirked and headed towards the door. Hermione was furious at his sudden outburst. She stalked towards him and lifted her hand to slap him. As she brought her hand down Malfoy grabbed her arm at the wrist and pulled her in close. Her legs buckled at the sudden impact.

He leaned into her ear and whispered 'You better be careful mudblood. Try doing that again and you will pay severely' he could smell her. _Merlin she smells good. NO! Don't think like that. She's a mudblood. You can't do this._

He slowly backed away from her. He let her go and just as he was about to walk out the door he gave a smirk and a wink and headed out the door. He turned around just in time to see Hermione slam the door in his face.

Hermione headed down to breakfast and took a seat opposite Ron and Harry. She was still furious at Malfoy.

'So' asked Harry. He was obviously a little scared to ask the question because he didn't no if she would bite his head off 'How was your first night with Malfoy?'

Hermione responded by taking a hard stab at her sausage with her fork.

'Tha…ad… uh?' said Ron stuffing his mouth with eggs.

'You have no idea' said Hermione playing with her food now. Just then Malfoy walked into the hall and took a seat at his table. Both him and Hermione locked eyes and shot daggers at each other. Hermione took another hard stab at her food and looked away form him.

'Cheer up Mione. We have our first day of classes today' said Harry trying desperately to cheer her up.

Hermione looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

'Oh yeah. Can't wait. The only problem is, is that I have double potions with…Ferret boy' she said now packing her things and heading out the great hall.

Hermione was walking towards the potions room. She was really dreading having to sit in the same room with Malfoy. Her hate for him grew everyday and sometimes was just too much to handle.

Suddenly she came to a halt right in front of the classroom where other students were waiting for professor Snape. She stared with anger building and what's that? Jealousy? _No. It isn't!_ She fought with her brain. Her gaze could not lift away.

There, on the dungeon wall, was Malfoy heavily snogging a slytherin girl.

'Malfoy!' she yelled. Malfoy jumped form the shock of her voice and stopped kissing the girl. He was fairly annoyed by this interruption.

'This is no time for your "Quests"' she said in frustration. Malfoy made his way over to her and stood a few inches away.

'What's it to you mudblood?' he sneered. A few slytherins found Hermione getting spoken to like that quite amusing 'I can do what ever I want' he stepped in a little closer, towering over her.

'Snogging, just before class, at the class itself is completely inappropriate Malfoy. You as head boy **should** know this' she said, her face with a stern expression. 'But then I forget. You are a Malfoy. So all you care about is your next lay' she snapped. A few students erupted with laughter.

Malfoy stood rooted to the spot. He was furious. His fists were clenched on either side of him and he was staring at Hermione, his eyes piercing her with hate.

Just then professor Snape came around the corner and headed into the classroom. All the students followed except Hermione and Malfoy who were still glaring at one another.

'What did you say to me?' he said. His voice was low and crackling from the anger he felt erupting inside him.

'Oh, I think you heard me correctly Malfoy' Hermione made her way to push past him, but he violently grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He looked at her for a second and then his anger dropped slightly 'Your jealous' he said now smirking.

'WHAT!' screeched Hermione 'Jealous? Of what?'

'Me kissing another girl' he said stepping a little closer. Hermione moved uncomfortably and took a step back.

'Don't flatter yourself Malfoy. Why would I be jealous of that thing you were snogging' she pointed towards the area he was kissing the girl.

'Because you are and you cant deny it. You're getting a little weak for me now. I know that you feel it' he stepped closer to her again because she was backing away and hit the wall. _Merlin I love messing with her! This is so great. Are you really messing with her? _Said another voice _yes. Yes I am. I don't feel anything. Sure you don't. I don't! Fine, what ever you say._

Hermione looked into Malfoy's eyes. There was almost a hint of lust, _cant be! _But as quickly as it was there, it quickly vanished.

'You can think what ever you want Malfoy. But I will tell you this. I hate you, with a passion. There is no chance in hell I will ever be weak for you. I loathe you. So stay the hell away from me' she said in a low, stern voice. She pushed Malfoy away form her and walked towards the classroom.

She stopped and turned for a moment and went up to Malfoy and whispered in his ear '…Or you will pay' she spun around and walked through the door.

Malfoy was standing there, his thoughts racking his brain. He was slightly turned on by this. Her hate for him was hot. His hate for her was hot. He couldn't help but think these thoughts. He wanted to stop them but couldn't.

He didn't like her at all…as you know. But there was some sort of sexual attraction between them. He could feel it, it was strong. But little did he no that Hermione could feel it too.

**A/N well, there you have it. Chapter 3! Whooo! Party!**

**I hope you liked this chapter! The tension is really heating up don't you think? I no I can feel it! Please R&R. I love hearing your reviews. It inspires me to write a really good next chapter! Well, better go and start on it. Bye. I luv ya all. **


	4. Chapter 4:Just a little touch

Disclaimer- I don't own anything…so sad! I wish I did!

**A/N omg! I am so happy right now! You guys actually like my story! I want to thank all the ppl who have reviewed, added me to favourites and alerts. Thank you all so much!****It inspires me to write and write! And I am so happy to hear that you guys like the tension build up! It makes me happy to know that I have done the right thing by it.****Well, here we are. Chapter four. I was having a bit of difficulty with this one. I wasn't quite sure what to put in it. But hey…I do now and it's my fave chapter yet. Well, enough of me blabbering on. Lets get to the story…****This chapter contains mild sexual situations…**

_Chapter four: Just a little touch_

Previously…_'You can think what ever you want Malfoy. But I will tell you this. I hate you, with a passion. There is no chance in hell I will ever be weak for you. I loathe you. So stay the hell away from me' she said in a low, stern voice. She pushed Malfoy away form her and walked towards the classroom._

'MISS GRANGER!' bellowed Professor Snape as she entered the classroom 'I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANYONE BEING LATE FOR MY CLASS. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?' Hermione stood at the back of the classroom near the door.

She had just finished her 'conversation' with Malfoy and walked in, to a very annoyed Snape.

'Sorry sir, I was…just...um…finishing up on some heads business' she said hoping she didn't give away that she was obviously lying.

'30 points form Gryffindor for being late' some Gryffindor students began to whisper with anger at each other. 'And if you are late again Miss Granger it will be a further 30 points. Now, take a seat at the back and take these notes down.

Just as Hermione was taking a seat near the door, Malfoy walked in. They shot a quick look at each other.

'Mr Malfoy! Heads duty no doubt?' smirked Snape

'Yes sir' said Malfoy with his hands in his pockets. He was standing right near Hermione's table.

'Take a seat Draco' Malfoy went to take a seat with his friends Blaise when professor Snape interrupted. 'Draco. It is a rule that the head boy and girl must sit with each other during class'.

Malfoy got up and smirked _all right! Double potions to torture Granger. How can I resist? _He walked around Hermione never leaving eye contact and sat next to her.

Their eyes did not move from each others gaze. The lust and hate that was in that stare drove them both crazy. _Damn him and that smirk! Stop it! Stop it right now!_

All they did in potions that day was take notes. Malfoy would occasionally find someway to rub himself against her. Hermione's body would tense and send shock waves trough her.

'Do you want something Malfoy?' she whispered. Malfoy just looked at her with a smirk.

'There are many things I want Granger. Maybe you could help me with them?' he wriggled an eyebrow suggestively.

'Shove off Malfoy. Your so perverted' she snapped back in a low whisper.

Malfoy moved close to her ear.

'Just the way you like it' he said, lightly touching her ear with his lips. Hermione gasped. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands so no more unwanted sounds came out. Malfoy chuckled then sat back continuing to write. _Got her just where I want her! This game is way too much fun! You so want her! _Said another voice _No I don't! I just love to tease her, and piss her off. Yea, you like it coz it turns you on.. Does not! Does too! Shut up! Make me! I WILL! _He was fighting with his brain. He refused to give in to himself that maybe, just maybe, there was a little more than just hate between them.

The class went on quietly as students took down notes.

Hermione was felling strong sexual attraction towards Malfoy, and she didn't no how much longer she could take it. Suddenly she felt a soft, warm hand touch her knee under the table. It instantly shot goose bumps through her.

She sat there in shock. She continued to write notes. She felt the hand move upwards, towards her thighs. She snapped her head in Malfoy's direction. She stared into his eyes. They were filled with lust, heat, desire and hate. His piercing look made Hermione shiver.

His hands continued to climb to her inner thigh. His fingers making small circles as he went.

Hermione let out a soft moan. She hoped to Merlin that no one had heard.

His hand had just made its way to the top of her inner thigh when the bell rang.

'Don't forget a three parchment essay on the process and use of veritaserum!' yelled Snape as the students where packing up their books.

Malfoy gave a quick squeeze of her thigh, took it away and walked out of the room with Blaise.

Hermione sat there dumfounded. That was the closest contact they had ever had and it made her ache for more. _No! No! I have to stop this before it gets out of hand! You don't want to stop it; you are having too much fun! _Said her voice of truth.

'Miss Granger, Would you get a move on to your next class. I have places to be' Snape snapped at her, his greasy hair lining his face.

Hermione was suddenly brought back down to earth with the sound of his voice.

'Sorry sir' she quickly packed her books up and left for her next class, which thank goodness, didn't have Malfoy in it.

Lunch came around really slowly. Hermione could not keep he thoughts straight. She was tired of them being filled with Malfoy.

She sat opposite Harry and Ron and began to play with her food.

'What's wrong Herm?' asked Harry leaning for the bread rolls.

'Oh, nothing. Just all the homework that is being piled up' she lied

'Well, don't worry about work. We have Quidditch practice today, if you wanna come and watch' said Ron with a smile.

'Yea, that will be great. Able to keep my mind off things' she said this then stared at Malfoy who was leaving the Great hall.

'Guys...umm…I forgot something in my common room…I'll see you guys at the pitch' she quickly got up and ran out after Malfoy.

She started walking down the corridors at a brisk pace. _Damn it! Where is he? _She wanted to confront him. Slap him and tell him to leave her alone. But no such luck. He was faster than her and she soon lost him.

she was now walking past an empty classroom; suddenly a strong hand darted out and grabbed Hermione's upper arm, bringing her into the room. The door slammed and locked. She whipped around and met Malfoy's Piercing eyes. His eyes were so deep. Silver with a hint of blue.

'Malfoy what the he-' but was cut off when he grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall.

She looked up at him in question.

'Come back for more huh?' he smirked and pressed his body against hers. Hermione let out a soft moan as one of his hands let go and reached for the bottom of her thigh; touching it all the way under her skirt. Their lips only centimetres. He licked his lips and began to caress her inner thigh.

Hermione's chest was heaving from her heavy breathing. Her heart beating fast as she felt him rubbing against her.

She moaned again as his hand began to move closer to her underwear. She was extremely turned on.

Malfoy lowered his lips a little closer and Hermione closed her eyes in anticipation.

She was ready for the kiss. She wanted it. She needed it. All this tension was way too much for her.

Malfoy lowered his lips, not closing his eyes, but blinking randy to close.

Their lips were literally a centimetre apart. Hermione couldn't bear the wait. If she didn't kiss him now, she would die of it all. His touch inching closer to her.

Suddenly, lips so close, Hermione opened her eyes to see a smirking Malfoy before her.

He knew she wanted it. But he couldn't help but drive her crazy. She could feel his hot breath tingle her lips.

Then he smirked once more and pushed off the wall. Hermione stood rooted to the spot. She was going crazy. She needed to free the tension; but he was pulling her along.

He wanted her to come to him.

He leaned back and stared at Hermione who was still against the wall, chest heaving, and eyes closed again from the impact of it all.

'Until next time Granger' he smirked and walked out the door.

Hermione's head was spinning. How could he do that to her. Build her up and pull back, when they were so very close.

She wiped her face and headed out to the toilets to wash her face with water. It was all too much for her. This game they were playing was too much. She knew from that moment. That second. That she was beginning her addiction.

**A/N I am so sorry for doing that! But I couldn't resist! It drove me crazy writing it knowing that I am building it up only to let you down! But hey, like I said…when something finally does happen, it will make you go 'Oh' lol.**

**R&R please! And thanks for reading. I'll have chapter 5 up soon…hmmmm, wonder what happens next...haha, only I know! Luv ya guys**

**I just want to let out all my love and my hugs to a bestie who lost his Father to cancer on Thursday. He was taken way to early. Life isn't fair. But be strong!**


	5. Chapter 5:It all begins with a kiss

Disclaimer- you no the drill…I don't own anything blah, blah, blah.

**A/N THE MOMENT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR, HAS FINALLY ARRIVED!**

**But before that…chapter 4, I loved it so much! My fave bit was when Malfoy was fighting with himself **_Does not! Does too! Shut up! Make me! I WILL!…_**Classic. I love doing that!**

**Anyways, I want to thank all my reviewers and all the ppl that have taken their time to read my story. It means a lot to no that out of the 125 or so Hermione/Draco fanfics, you have chosen to read mine…no matter how you feel about it. So I take my hat off to you. You guys are angels.**

**_-KayeRyoko-_** Hermione is strong. She is a strong character in my story. But seriously. Who can stay strong around Malfoy? He can make any girl weak! Sexy! Even as a character, to real ppl he makes you weak! Lol. It would be cool to read one where she is strong. But some of the ones I have read where she is like that, are so annoying that you just want to smash the computer because you no she wants to just kiss him but she always refuses and so on! So I chose to write my story this way…thank you for your opinion.

**Contains mild sexual situations. **

**You have been waiting 4 chapters for this so here we go…but before you do note this. This isn't the end of the tension, oh no. There will be PLENTY more, trust me.**

**Well, better get on with the story then…**

_Chapter five: It all begins with a kiss_

That night at 9.00pm, Hermione patrolled alone. While Malfoy was somewhere else patrolling.

She tried avoiding him all late afternoon and night but no such luck.

During dinner they could not keep their eyes off each other. It drove them both crazy to know the feeling of what a little touch can bring. It erupted in both of them. The fire, the heat for the yearning of each other.

Hermione tried to avoid him in their common room after dinner; but seeing as they were head boy and girl, it only made it harder. For Hermione had accidentally walked in on Malfoy while he was in the shower.

She slapped her hand over her eyes and turned away. Her breathing hard at the fact of the person she hated so much in this world, yet so desperately wanted to touch was standing in the shower. She heard the shower screen open.

'Can't get enough of me can you Granger?' he sneered. Water running down his face and chest. She, on the other hand was beginning to lose her breath. All she wanted to do was run over to him and kiss him so passionately. But she had to contain herself. She didn't want him to know that she was weak for him.

'Merlin Malfoy! Learn to bloody lock the door!' she yelled over the running water. Malfoy smirked.

'And why would I want to do that knowing that you could walk in any second and see me?' Hermione whipped around and looked at him. Her eyes travelled from his eyes, along his neck, down his strong, toned chest to his toned, six-pack stomach. She didn't let her eyes go any further out of humiliation.

Malfoy noticed her looking at him. The hunger in her eyes was enough to make him want to just run over and kiss her.

'Busy staring at something Granger?' he asked with a mock expression. Hermione went red and looked straight into his eyes.

'N…No! I just was looking at…' Hermione couldn't finish her sentence. Her breathing had become ragard. The sight of him made her knees buckle. _Damn he looks so sexy wet!_ Malfoy had now closed the screen, stopped the water and stepped out with only a towel around his waist. He began to walk towards Hermione who was standing on the spot, breathing hard and not being able to take her gaze off him.

'You know Granger. I do have a tendency to do this to girls' he then lent down to her ear and whispered ' Making them speechless, It's a real turn on' he lightly licked the tip of her ear lobe. Hermione let out a breathily gasp and closed her eyes. She could feel him staring at her. She could only imagine the smirk placed across his face.

She snapped her eyes open, only to find that she was alone in the bathroom. He had turned and left. _Damn sneaky Slytherins_ Breathing hard she ran over to the sink and splashed her face with cold water. Anger building at the fact that now, he was playing with her.

So there she was patrolling, thinking about the events of the day. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't even realise that she was approaching the Slytherin common room. When she had finally realised, she was standing right in front of the Slytherin portrait.

She snapped around only to jump in shock at Malfoy standing right behind her. His eyes piercing her.

'Damn it Malfoy, why do you do that?' Breathing hard form the shock, she had her hand on her chest.

Malfoy didn't say anything but began to circle her, his hands behind his back.

Hermione began to get uncomfortable at the smirk he was giving her.

Her eyes followed his until he had walked behind her.

Suddenly she felt his breath on her left side of her neck. Malfoy bent to her ear and whispered in a low, husky voice.

'Missing me already Granger?' he lightly kissed her neck as Hermione closed her eyes and moved her head to the side.

Cold shivers ran up and down her spine.

Without warning, Malfoy grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall. Stepping close to her face, their bodies grinding against each other, he licked his lips and firmly placed his hand on her already throbbing mound. He pressed firmly as Hermione let out a gasp and closed her eyes. He began to rub her area as she let out low moans of pleasure. She was now grasping his shoulders to hold her in place; otherwise she would have collapsed.

Malfoy took his hand away from between her legs and placed his thumb on her cheek and the rest of his hand on the back of her head. Their lips centimetres apart, breathing heavily. Hermione bit her lip, looking deep into his eyes that were filled with lust.

Malfoy lightly kissed her along her jaw line. Hermione closed her eyes from this tortured pleasure. He kissed her chin, and then just under her lower lip. He stopped and looked at her. Her eyes opened and they made eye contact. Both of them yearning for the touch of the other.

With that, Malfoy's Lips came crashing down on Hermione's in the most passionate kiss Hogwarts had ever had.

In seconds; without begging for entrance, their tongues duelled in this headed kiss.

It was fast and passionate. Trying to bring him closer, Hermione put her hands on the back of his head and pulled himin to only intensify the kiss.

Malfoy groaned into the kiss, as Hermione ran her tongue along his bottom lip.

Her hands now running frantically over his back.

Malfoy had his hands on either side of Hermione's cheeks as the kiss felt as if it was lasting eternity.

They then broke apart. Both of them, chests heaving to catch their breaths. Not breaking the eye contact they shared for that brief moment.

A rage of emotions ran through Hermiones body, hate, lust, wanting. So many it made her all confused. She didn't know how to react. She didn't no how to feel.

Hermione brought her fingertips to touch her now, swollen, red lips. With one look at Malfoy she put her hands to his chest and pushed him off. She hurriedly walked down the corridor. She needed to get away and think. It was all too much. In a matter of minutes; all her emotions were layed out.

Malfoy stood there staring after her still breathing hard. He didn't know how he was feeling. All he knew was that it was the most intense kiss he had ever experienced. It was full of heat and passion. The whole thing, their body language, the kiss, their words, all carried out by their hate that had changed into a lustful passion that you only read about. He couldn't shake it away. He needed to think.

**A/N there you have it! The kiss. Told you it was going to be good. I even surprised myself! Lol. I know it's not as long as the others but I couldn't add anything else in, because it would ruin it. **

**From now on in the story…as you already know…Hermione slowly Becomes addicted to him. Can't wait to mess with it all! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R it means a lot when you do. Luv yas.**


	6. Chapter 6:The sweet mistakes we make

Disclaimer- don't own nothin! (Sniffs)

**A/N the kiss chapter was so good! I love it so much. I knew you had been waiting a while and I felt it was only right to finally write it in. **

**My brain had come up with many ideas on how they would end up kissing, but I found the situation in chapter five perfect. He was sexy, and slick. She gave into his charm and is now deeply confused about how she feels, whether it's hate or lust…or both!**

**Oooh, all so dramatic! Lol. Well, not to keep you long…go on, read and enjoy. Remember to review. Bye my angles.**

**WARNING-this chapter contains an R rated scene...hopefully not too graphic. If you are offended please do not read. Thank you.**

_Chapter six: The sweet mistakes we make_

Hermione and Malfoy got no sleep that night. Both of them wrapped in thoughts of their moment of passion.

Hermione woke up earlier that morning and went to the great hall for breakfast. She was about to enter when a voice called her.

'Miss Granger. A word please' Hermione followed professor McGonagall into her office.

Hermione walked through the door to find Malfoy waiting in the room. Both of them exchanged a look. Malfoy smirked and Hermione had no sort of expression.

'Now, as I told you both on the train you will be hosting a party in your common room…' she had sat behind her desk and was reading off a piece of parchment with notes on it. '…You two will be working together on decorations, music, drinks, food and so on'

Hermione eyed Malfoy who returned it with a sexy smirk. _What better way to come close to the so-called 'innocent' Granger? _

'Now, off you go and straight after breakfast, Seeing as you both have no classes then, go straight to your common room to begin' Malfoy and Hermione turned and walked out of the room.

Hermione began to walk down to the great hall when Malfoy grabbed her elbow and turned her to face him.

'I would really like to start off where we left Granger' smirked Malfoy stepping close to her.

He shot shivers through her.

'I don't think so Malfoy. There is no chance' she wriggled her arm out of his grip and headed into the great hall.

_So, she wants to play games like this? Well then, lets play. _He thought smirking and heading to his table.

After breakfast, Hermione walked into the common room to find that Malfoy was infact not there yet. _Thank Merlin _she thought, letting out a breath of air and sitting down on the couch.

She began to start sorting out all the food, drinks, decorations and anything else that was needed.

She was busy writing when she felt lips lightly touch her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned her head to the side. She knew it was Malfoy. She could recognize the feel of those lips anywhere.

'Stop' she breathed. Malfoy stopped and came around the couch and sat next to her. He eyed her with lust. He turned his attention to the party.

'What are we supposed to do?' he asked picking up a piece of parchment.

'You, do nothing. I have already sorted out everything. So you can go and hang out with your coonies' she said rather harshly. Malfoy looked at her with anger, but smirked. He knew she was like this because he was getting to her.

He moved close to her and began to lightly blow on her ear. Hermione got goose bumps and gasped at the feel. He then lightly licked the skin on her neck and blew on it erupting more shivers and gasps from her. She closed her eyes and took it all in. _I…can't…do…this._

She turned to face him. The heat between them was so thick, so passionate. She took one look at him and caved in.

She crashed her lips onto his. Dropping the papers she was holding and frantically running her hands over his back and neck. He had his hands on her cheeks as the kiss, every second, became more and more intense.

Tongues duelling against each other. Moving faster and faster against each other.

Malfoy had sat back on the couch and Hermione straddled him, rubbing herself close to him. She moved her hands under his shirt and began to caress his chest and stomach, while his hands were on her hips. She was instantly rewarded with a low groan from him.

Their passion erupting, breathing hard, they had to break the kiss to catch air.

With one last kiss, they broke apart, inches from each other breathing hard. Both of them staring at each other. Hermione bit her lip and stared into his eyes. She wanted him, but was so confused.

They hated each other for so long and all this, was only making it harder.

She got off him. Packed her things and walked into her room, slowly closing the door behind her.

Malfoy sat back on the couch in shock; his head back with his eyes closed. He didn't expect this kiss to affect him like that. He wanted her right there but couldn't.

Hermione sat on her bed thinking about what she had done. She had given in to him. She couldn't control herself. One look into those deep eyes and she caved. He affected her so much, no words could actually explain.

A few days had gone past since the last incident. Hermione had tried desperately to avoid Malfoy as much as she could. She would leave the common room early and go to bed early. She knew that if she did face him it would be so hard to resist. She craved him. But she tried to put that aside by doing the only thing possible-study.

So there she was, on a warm afternoon, sitting in the library alone, studying. All the students and teachers had gone to the Gryfindor vs. Hufflepuff quidditch match.

She was now doing her charms essay when a low, husky voice came form behind her.

'Is that all you ever do Granger?' she snapped her head around to find Malfoy casually leaning on the bookshelf with his arms crossed. Her heart skipped a beat. There was no one in the library but them. _Merlin! Please go away! Ok, I have to try and resist._

'Yes Malfoy' she said turning back to her essay 'This is exactly what I do. I study, so I can pass. Now, could you kindly leave'

Malfoy smirked and walked up to the seat next to her and sat.

'And why would I do that knowing how much you _love _my company?'

He kept looking at Hermione.

'Don't you have a quidditch match to see or some first year to scare' she said now turning to him. Their eyes met. Hermione's legs became weak and her breathing fast.

He smirked at with his finger, lightly traced her jaw line.

'Stop it' she breathed.

'Why Granger? I know you love it' he lent in to lightly brush his lips against her neck. Hemione closed her eyes. This cant happen she thought. It has tot stop. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him back.

'No Malfoy. I cant do this' she got up, packed her books and began to walk towards the door. Malfoy had got up off his chair and faced her.

'I'm in your system now Granger. You cant get me out now' he smirked as Hermione turned around slowly to face him.

'What? You will never be you jerk. I still hate you and I will never succumb to you. I don't bloody care if girls around here swoon for you. I don't. So just leave me the hell alone' she snapped. She was now toe to toe with him. Her anger rising.

'You crave me. You can't deny that' he whispered in her ear Hermione dropped her books and pulled out her wand.

'Don't come near me' her voice was shaky. She knew he was right but she was trying so hard not to let him win.

Malfoy smirked and pushed her wand aside and lent in closer to her. Their lips only centimetres apart. Shivers ran through Hermione's back. She lowered her wand as he pushed it away.

'You cant fight it. I can see it in your eyes' Hermione looked up at him. His eyes so deep it made her melt.

He lightly brushed his lips against hers ant leaned back.

Hermione looked up at him and lightly traced her lips with her fingers.

At that point she couldn't handle it anymore. She yearned for his touch. She needed it.

Suddenly she grabbed his hand and began puling him through stacks and stacks of shelves, until they reached the back of the library.

She roughly pushed him into a shelf and ripped his shirt open, kissing his exposed skin. He groaned as she did this. Hemione scared herself. She was taking control.

She then brought her lips to meet his. The kiss was more heated then the first one. Tongues sliding against each other. The kiss was almost bruising. It was fast and full of their passion.

Malfoy then broke the kiss and began to lick and kiss his way down Hermione's neck. She rolled her head back moaning form the light pleasure.

Malfoys hands then ripped her shirt open and kissed her now exposed skin.

The tension was slowly being lifted. All their lust was eating away.

Malfoy's hands then went down her back and onto her backside pulling her up around his waist. Hermione responded instantly wrapping her legs around. She slowly began to rub against him. Her hands back behind his head pulling him in for another heated kiss.

Malfoy then slowly put his hands under her skirt and slipped off her underwear. She was still in her skirt and bra. And Malfoy in his pants.

Hermione's hands frantically, all the while not breaking the kiss, undid his belt and unzipped his pants.

For a brief moment the broke apart and looked deep into each other's eyes.

With that Malfoy thrusted into her. A gasp of pleasure and pain escaped Hermione's lips. She bit her lip and he slowly began to push in and out of her. Moaning deep. Hermione put her hands around his neck and began to meet each thrust, rubbing herself against him.

Moaning, the tension that had been building for so many years, their hate and then the first few weeks of seventh year, their lust was erupting.

It was so intense. Their breathing hard as Malfoy brought Hermione down for another kiss. Tongues frantically rubbing against each other as he continued to thrust in and out.

Hermione's hands were running through his hair. Suddenly she pulled a bit signalling that her end was near. Their bodies were filled with sweat, breathing fast and hard as Malfoy gave one final thrust and her end came. Moaning loud as she did. Hearing this it pushed him over the edge, moaning as he does.

Her stopped thrusting into her and they both just stared into each other's eyes. The heat was defiantly there.

She knew that now, it would be hard to get rid o him. She wanted him. They were breathing hard. Hermione slowly put her hand on the side of his face wiping the sweat away. She bit her lip and bent down to kiss him.

The kiss this time was not as rough. But slow and passionate. Malfoy pulled himself out and put her down and fixed his pants. With a flick of his wand everything went back. Their hair fixed as if nothing had happened. And their ripped shirts back together.

They didn't say anything to each other. There was an awkward silence until-

'Wow!' was all Hermione could say. She looked at Malfoy who had a smirk on his face.

She slowly went up to him and whispered,

'First and last' she lightly bit his ear, erupting shivers down his spine and walked out of the library.

She could still not get her mind around it. She had just had sex with Draco Malfoy and she knew that this was only going to get harder for her. Her mind was racing as she reached her bedroom. She lay on her bed staring at her ceiling. Mind filled with thoughts. She knew she was addicted.

**A/n well there you go. The chapter where she finally gives in and know cant get enough of him. Hope it wasn't too graphic. I didn't want to make it a porno. I wanted to make the story blah, blah, with a 'situation' it in it. I mean I can't imagine writing this story with out some sort of 'incident' between them. **

**Anyway. Hope you enjoyed. R&R please...Next chapter up soon. Bye. I luv ya guys.**

**I want to thank all my reviewers. I got so many for chapter five…thanks heaps.**


	7. Chapter 7:Not so innocent

Disclaimer- you and I both know that I don't own anything.

**A/N so sorry for not updating sooner. Christmas has been pretty hectic. Oh, by the way, Merry Christmas to you all! I hope all of you had an awesome one!****Anyways. **

**There are a few reviewers I want to reply to…**

rizahawkeye21:** Draco's inner thoughts will be revealed in this chapter. Just to let everyone know that!**

The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton:**_ Do you really think that I am going to reveal that? Lol. Nope…my lips are sealed!_**

Slayer4U828:** I have Kelly Clarkson's album 'Breakaway'. Its great isn't it? And as it is so, 'Addicted' is actually one of my fave songs! I kind of go my inspiration from that song. Just the addicted part, which I thought would make a fantastic story, coz everyone loves those types! Lol.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed the sixth chapter. I had a bit of trouble with it, coz I didn't know what to put in it. oh well, its done and I love it so here comes the next one…**

**Warning-R-rated scene. If offended, please skip. Thank you.**

Chapter seven: Not so innocent

Malfoy stood alone in the library after Hermione left.

His brain racing a million miles an hour with thoughts of what had just happened.

Merlin was all he could say to himself. Although he was used to getting any girl he wanted, this was different. It was more intense. It affected him in a way he didn't like.

But yet, there he stood, back against the bookshelf, staring at nothing inperticular, still breathing hard, and smirking to himself. That he, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin prince, son of a death eater, had finally got to the 'innocent' Hermione Granger, Gryffindor mudblood.

He couldn't help but think of how he would be able to play along with her now. She had given into him big time and he was not going to let her live it down.

He was going to play with her. Make her beg for him, do anything he wanted to her because she had given him something sacred. Herself.

Hermione woke up the next morning from a restless sleep.

He dreams vivid with the visions of yesterday afternoon. She felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't believe that she had done that. Her first time, with her worst enemy in the world. This thought made it only worse. She knew that now, he had something over her, and she knew he would use it to his advantage.

Hermione, how could you have been so stupid! She mentally screamed at herself. He had taken something that she would never get back. That shook her to the core.

She ran into the bathroom and ran to the toilet. She lifted up the seat and let out all the weeks meals. All the while mentally screaming at herself. She began to cry. She couldn't get it back. She hated herself, she hated him, she hated everyone. Her life was crumbling.

Why? Why did I do this? Her brain asked the same question over, and over and she sat beside the toilet, on the floor, leaning against the wall. Her arms crossed over, crying.

After minutes of crying her soul out, she realised. She wasn't going to let this get to her. She wasn't going to let him get to her. She knew that with one look into his eyes, one of his touches. She would give in. but she promised herself, she would try. She would try hard not to let this bother her.

A voice in the back of her head told her that she wanted it. She felt the sweet release of tension and stress and she liked it. But she brushed it aside as she got up to take a shower.

She had gotten out of the shower and brushed her teeth. Just as she finished, she looked up in the mirror and jumped. Malfoy, you stupid git! She screamed out loud. There were marks all down the front of her chest. His marks, which he had left as if to make his presence known.

'Stupid git am I?' came that same sexy voice from behind her. Hermione's eyes focused on the handsome blonde standing directly behind her.

'Get out Malfoy' she said with a stern voice.

'Didn't sound like that yesterday Granger' he said smirking at her through the mirror. Standing there, staring at his reflection, Hermione then saw him bend down and lightly kiss her neck, all the way down to her shoulder.

His caress, so intense. It made her ache for more. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, leaning to the side and letting out a low moan.

Malfoy moved his hands from her upper arms to her waist. He stopped kissing her neck and turned her around to face him.

Their eyes met in a powerful, look that froze all air in the room. She looked deep into his eyes and saw the lust. The twinkle that made her weak. She shook her head and looked away.

Malfoy then moved his gaze from her eyes; to the marks he had left her. With his fingers, he lightly traced them. Hermione winced under his touch. The minute he touched her, it was like an electric charge between them.

Malfoy, lent down, and replaced his fingers with his lips. Lightly kissing and licking over, up to her neck and up to her chin.

He stopped and placed a hand on the side of her face. Their breathing became hard, their faces only an inch apart. She could feel the tingle in her lips as she anticipated the kiss.

She had enough of him teasing her. So with that thought, she placed her hand on the back of his head and smashed his lips onto hers. Malfoy smirked into the kisses, knowing what he was doing. He deliberately did that. He wanted her to come to him and she did.

The kiss grew deeper and deeper as it felt like eternity. Tongues sliding against each other, hands everywhere. Hermione wanted to feel more. She wanted to release all her tension and stress that had been built up about this whole thing.

Don't get her wrong. She was extremely attracted to him. If it was anything else, she didn't no. But for now, this is what it was.

He was there, when she felt angry, upset or anything, he was there in any form. Whether it was arguing or snogging. All tension got released somehow. He was a convenience to her. She needed all of him.

Malfoy ran his hands down her arms until they came to her backside. He picked her up, still with her towel on, and placed her on the bench. Instantly, Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist bring her crotch close to his stomach. She rubbed herself against him, as they kissed. A moan escaping her lips on contact.

A stir was felt in his pants at the thought that she was in nothing but a towel.

Hermione managed to break the kiss for a second just to breathe-

'Bed'. with that command, Malfoy picked her up around his waist and carried her to his room.

He placed her on the bed and climbed on top of her. He began to kiss down her neck, lightly kissing and licking it.

Hermione closed her eyes and rolled her head back to allow him better access.

Malfoy reached the top of her towel. He was about to pull it off when Hermione placed her hands on top of his to stop him. He looked up at her, breathing fast, with a confused look in his eyes.

Hermione looked at him. Her brain was frozen. All thought had left. She was in a world of her own, where sweet release was needed.

She pushed his chest and sat up. With one more look at him, she pushed him back on the bed and straddled him. She ran her hands down from his shoulders to his chest.

She then ripped his shirt open and roughly threw it on the ground and diving for a fierce kiss that let out all emotion.

Hermione's belly was filled with butterflies. This feeling was so intense it shot sparks through her. She roughly kissed his neck and chest, leaving marks of her own.

Malfoy was enjoying this immensely. Running his hands through her hair as she was taking control.

She sat up and stared at him. His heaving chest made her legs turn to jelly. One more look and she took off her towel and bent down to claim him in a kiss.

Her hands running frantically to his belt as she took off his pants. She saw he was more than ready.

With one swift move, Malfoy was on top of Hermione. He grabbed her hands and held them above her head with one of his hands.

He bent down and kissed her as he entered her. Hermione screamed out. This feeling so strong she wanted more. As he began, at a slow pace, he soon began to pick up speed. Sweat erupting from their bodies and they went. Hermione screamed out from the pressure. She tried to wriggle her arms out of his grip but her held her tighter. Her eyes shot with fire. He loved it when she was pissed off.

Sweat pouring off them as the pace became fast and rough. Her hands were now free and she ran them trough his hair. She pulled slightly signalling she was near. Her hands moved to his back, digging into his skin as she was at her end. She screamed and closed her eyes rolling her head back letting the fire works behind them begin.

Hearing this Malfoy's pace became faster and faster until his end. He moaned and rolled off her.

Both on their backs, staring at the ceiling, breathing hard. She had done it again. Given in and it was only a few hours since the first one occurred. She was losing herself. Taking her frustrations out like this wasn't healthy. But she couldn't help it. It felt too good.

She got up and put her towel on. She turned to face Malfoy and said-

'You better get dressed. Breakfast starts in five minutes' she said with a stern voice.

Although this was happening between them. It didn't mean they didn't hate each other.

'Granger, don't tell me what to do' he snapped back now zipping and buckling up his pants. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and went to turn when Malfoy grabbed her elbow.

'Knew you would be back for more' he whispered in her ear.

He smirked and pulled her in for a deep, closed lipped kiss.

Hermione pushed him away and walked towards the door. Before she went through it, she turned

'Don't flatter yourself Malfoy. Your still an arrogant prat' with that said she went to the

bathroom for another quick shower and headed down to breakfast.

Hermione rushed down to breakfast to meet Harry and Ron.

She sat down opposite them and went in for the food. She began to eat. She was so hungry seeing as she had let all weeks meals in the toilet.

She was in a foul mood because what was happening with Malfoy.

'Hermione, are you ok?' asked Ron with concern. Hermione scoffed down her eggs before responding.

'Yes. Why wouldn't I be?' she snapped. Ron didn't expect her to be so snappy.

'Calm down Herm. He is just concerned. You don't look well' Said Harry joining in.

Hermione was annoyed. She was lost in thought and just wanted to be left alone to eat and think.

'I am fine. I don't need you two to watch over me all the time. I can take care of myself' she snapped back. Harry and Ron exchanged looks of concern, but then decided against arguing with her. They could tell something was bothering her. But they pushed it away. They thought it might have been an essay or something.

Hermione had finished her breakfast and was now scanning over her books. She looked at her timetable and her stomach sank. She had double potions with Malfoy.

She didn't want to face him again after what had happened.

As she was looking over her notes, she suddenly got a cold shiver though her body. She looked up and was searching for the eyes that were causing this. She knew who they belonged to.

Chocolate eyes met grey in a short, but intense glare. He smirked at her and continued talking to Blaise. Hermione's heart had stopped for that brief second. His stare was electrifying. Why does he have to do that? Why did I let this go too far? I mean, I am attracted to him, but I still hate him. But you know what? I know now why they call him the Sytherin sex god! She laughed at herself.

She got up and went to her class…another joy filled potions.

**A/N once again I am so sorry for not posting sooner. Christmas came and then dad downloaded some program off the net and now it takes ages to get into anything! Sorry, shouldn't complain…**

**Well, there you have chapter 7. I felt that this one was a little more detailed, but not too much…just to give you the illusion of what is going on… wink, wink! Lol. I also feel that it shows her growing addiction to him. I mean, twice in only a few hours!**

**That's ok for people who love each other, but this is Malfoy and Hermione who have hated each other since day one and just recently have become attracted! **

**Dun, dun, dun. All so dramatic. Lol **

**Thank you so much to my reviewers, and to everyone who reads the story. **

**I will hopefully have chapter 8 up soon. Thanx. Luv you guys.**


	8. Chapter 8:Hating you

Disclaimer- why do I even bother to write this thing? Everyone knows I don't own anything…except the plot of course...lol

**A/N OMG! Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you, I am soooo happy to know that you love it so much! It really makes my day when I check my reviews and see how many ppl love it. And most of you have said that its addictive…I have to agree and I'm the one writing it! Haha. I read over my chapters all the time so I can see how it's going, so I can write the next chapter. Because I want to keep the story on track, I don't want it to go completely of topic or something. Well, it seems to be working coz you all love it.**

**Once again, I want to thank all my reviewers and all the ppl that read my story. It means a lot! ****I just want to reply to a few though:**

**-**rizahawkeye-** Malfoy is cocky! Have you read the books and seen the movies? He is a real jerk! But a sexy one…lol. So, that is what I am doing, going by his character.**

-blondejenny-** I wouldn't dream of making her pregnant. I don't like those ones. It kind of ruins it for me…there has only been one or two like that, that I have read that have been ok.**

-Cheeze-** Did you read the title? And all the chapters? I have specifically said that she is becoming addicted to him. But, knowing my brain I could twist things up a bit with the story, but that does not necessarily mean that he will be coming to her. Or would it? I'm not going to say anything else, you just have to read.**

**Also just want to say a big thank you to one reviewer specifically…** Slayer4U828**- your review made me smile so much my face started to hurt. Thankyou. It was so sweet and made my day… also thank you to all who have reviewed nicely…which is all of you! Lol.**

**OMG! I have taken a whole page just to write this…better get on with the chapter then…………mild sexual situations.**

_Chapter eight: Hating you_

Hermione entered the potions room, feeling sick to her stomach.

She didn't want to put up with Malfoy, or talk to him at all. The events that took place yesterday afternoon and this morning had become a heavy burden of guilt. For one, she had slept with her enemy. And she hated herself because he was so irresistible that when he was near, she couldn't help but touch him. Secondly, it was the fact that she was keeping this from Harry and Ron and had snapped at them for no reason at breakfast.

But she couldn't tell them. There was no way. They would go ballistic and kill Malfoy and never talk to her again. So as you see, this was slowly, but surly eating her up inside.

She took a seat towards the back of the classroom, so no one could see her. She didn't want _him_ to see her. After a few minutes students started pouring in. Malofy walked in followed by his usual coonies.

'Drakie' came the annoying voice of Pansy Parkinson ' come and sit here with me' she called to him.

Malfoy and Pansy had dated briefly last year. But now that it was over, she refused to let go. But for Malfoy, this came in handy sometimes. But other than that, he couldn't stand her. Her annoying voice and those nicknames she gave him, make his skin crawl.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and sat with Blaise.

'Mate, you cant wipe that smirk off you face. What's up?' he asked.

'Oh, nothin' he turned to Blaise. Blaise then chuckled in understanding.

'Ahhhhhh, score last night I presume?' Malfoy just smirked and nodded.

'Yea, you could say that' he turned and looked at Hermione. Hermione felt his eyes and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. _Stop, stop staring! _

Malfoy had been thinking of Hermione all through breakfast. He was smirking at the fact that he was the one to break Hermione's innocence. Him, Draco Malfoy, which was to anyone else completely, and utterly the most unlikely thing to happen.

Snape stalked into the classroom. He was in his usual foul moods as he faced the class.

'Today you will make the veritaserum potion with your partners. His words made Hermione's heart skip a beat. _Oh no, no, no, no! _She kept saying. She looked at Malfoy who had a grin on his face. _Damn it. He is really going to enjoy this! _She shivered at the thought of what questions he would ask.

'…You will brew the potion, THEN…' he screamed looking at a pair of students talking '…you will test the potion on your partner' no one moved. They thought there was more to be said, but they were wrong.

'Well, what are you waiting for? MOVE!' students immediately jumped up and ran to their partners.

Hermione sat still, staring at the front of the room, trying to ignore the person that was standing right next to her staring.

He sat down and let out a small sigh.

'You can't ignore me Granger' he said. She turned to face him.

'Yes I can, and very easily' she snapped.

'No you cant. We live in the same place. And, we share certain secrets' he whispered the last part into her ear, which shot a chill down her spine. She figured that it was from the words, but it was also the fact that at these words, Malfoy had run a single finger down the middle of her back.

Hermione sat there in almost a trance like state. She quickly snapped out of it and turned to look at him, anger building. He couldn't just play with her like that.

Malfoy gave a sexy smirk and wink before going to get the ingredients.

Time past as they were at their desks brewing the potion. Every now and again, Hermione would find Malfoy's hand Trying to get under her skirt. But she was too pissed off to let him. So she would slap it away and continue working.

Malfoy was enjoying this. He loved to make her angry. It was almost like a hobby of a sort. Every time she would slap his hand, he knew she was trying to resist. _Granger is caving! Poor thing…it's not my fault I'm irresistible now is it? _He said to his vain self.

'Now, your potion should be ready. Only put a drop on your tongue and it will work for a few minutes. Sensible questions to be asked' Snape warned. Everyone started to test the potion on each other.

Hermione's heart was beating fast, as she turned towards Malfoy, which, surprise, surprise had a cheeky grin on his face.

'D-do you want to go first or me?' she asked a little shaky. Malfoy smirked. This smirk though, had certain cheekiness behind it. She could tell that he was up to something.

He pretended to think,

'Ummm, you' he said, waiting for her reaction.

'Fine!' she snapped 'But make it quick and, watch what you ask' she warned.

'Don't worry Granger. I will' he said in a fake innocent way.

Malfoy handed her the vile that had the potion in it. She put a drop into her mouth and immediately felt it working.

'Granger. What do you think of me?' he asked. This was a test question to see if it was working.

'I think you are a stupid, arrogant little ferret face that only cares about his bloody self and no one else. And also is incredibly sexy and irresistible' Hermione's eyes widened at her last response. She felt her face burning.

That what he was waiting for. He smirked and asked on.

'What happened yesterday and this morning Granger?' he whispered. Hermione couldn't control her mouth.

'I couldn't resist you any more. It is so hard to when you have that look in your eyes, that sexy smirk and, and that body. I gave into you. We had sex' Hermione crushed on the inside, her face burning red. Her anger building. She quickly put her hand over her mouth and looked around to make sure no one was listening.

She could not stop what was coming out of her mouth. What made her worse, was Malfoy looking at her, head slightly tilted to the side, eyes filled with lust and a smirk.

'Really? Well Granger, do you want me now?'

'Yes'

'Do you want me to touch you?' he lightly touched her outer thigh under the table.

'Yes' she moaned

He leaned into her ear and whispered.

'Do you want me to do things that will make you scream?' he leaned back.

'Oh Merlin, yes' she said. If they were alone, Malfoy could have jumped her right there. He could feel the stir in his pants.

He went to ask one more question. But the only problem was, that it had worn off. So Hermione decided to play along. She was angry that he would ask questions like that in the middle of class.

' Do you want me straight after class in our rooms?' he asked silkily.

Hermione looked into his lust filled eyes. She gave a little giggle on the inside on what she was about to do.

She leaned in close to him.

'You know what?' she said smoothly. She reached her hand down softly until it came to the front of Malfoy's pants. He gasped from the touch.

Suddenly, she grabbed it and squeezed as hard as she could, inflicting pain. She wouldn't let go as he yelped in pain and tried to get away.

'Touch me, or say anything like that again. And I will personally cut your hands off' she snapped and let go.

Malfoy tumbled backwards and fell off his chair. He was on the ground clutching his abused area.

Students around the room stopped and began to erupt with laughter at Malfoy in pain.

Hermione stood up and went over to him.

'Ok Pumpkin?' she said just loud enough for only him to hear.

Snape heard the commotion and came over to them.

'What is all this commotion about?' he snapped and saw Malfoy on the ground with Hermione standing over him.

'MISS GRANGER! What did you do?' he screamed. Malfoy at this stage managed to get some strength and got up. Still in pain he said.

'She…attacked me sir' he said pointing to her. There was a circle formed now as everyone was watching them.

'ME!' she screamed at him 'Maybe you shouldn't make comments like that Malfoy and you wont get hurt' she smiled at the fellow Gryffindors cheering her.

'She nearly killed me sir' he lied. He looked at Hermione with a smirk. He knew Snape was going to take his side.

'WHAT?' screamed Hermione 'you jerk! I didn't nearly kill you, you bloody hypochondriac! ' she walked over to him, her wand out.

'MISS GRANGER! THAT IS ENOUGH!' Snape screamed

'Stupid bitch!' Malfoy yelled at her. Sniggers erupted form the Slytherns.

'Don't call me a bitch, ferret face' she snapped back, getting her own sniggers. Malfoy and Hermione were now toe to toe. Anger seething in both of them. The heat around them intense.

'I SAID ENOUGH!' bellowed Snape 'Detention, this Saturday night at 8.00' Hermione and Malfoy turned to face him.

'But sir, she stared it' said Malfoy. Hermione looked at him.

'What? You did you prat'

'Prat? Well-'

'IF ONE MORE WORD IS SAID FROM EITHER OF YOU, YOU WILL FACE ANOTHER 3 MORE DETENTIONS!' he bellowed getting their attention. '50 points from Gryffindor for inflicting pain on a Slytherin…' Malfoy smirked and looked at Hermione who was red from anger '…and 20 points from Slytherin for disrupting the class. Malfoy looked at him with shock. He really didn't think he was going to get points taken off.

'Now all of you bring me your vials and get out of my classroom' with that said everyone packed their things and left the room.

Hermione was left in the classroom. Slowly packing her things. She has never been so angry in her life. He aggravated her to the point of break.

She left the classroom and walked down the deserted dungeon hall.

'You ever do that to me again Granger. You will wish you were never born' came a cold voice from behind her. Hermione spun around. She looked up at Malfoy.

'You deserved it ferret' she said. Malfoy took a few steps closer. His eyes piercing her.

'No one treats a Malfoy and gets away with it, you filthy mudblood' Hermione was fuming. She lifted her hand up and slapped him hard across the face.

'How dare you talk to me like that' she said. Her voice stern. Malfoy was not looking at her. Instead, his gaze was on the ground. Then, he lifts his head and faces her. His cheek red where she had left her mark.

Hermione was breathing hard from anger. How dare he talk to her like she was trash?

Suddenly, in a blink, Malfoy quickly grabs her wrists with his hands and pulls her close so she is flat against his chest.

'You filthy mudblood bitch. How many times have I told you not to mess with me? One more time and you will be punished' his voice low and raspy. His eyes looked as though he could see right through her. She began to panic on the inside. After all, he was a Malfoy, she didn't no what he was capable of.

'Get off me Malfoy!' she screamed 'I hate you. Don't you bloody ever touch me again'.

Malfoy let go of her, hard. She stumbled backwards and kept her balance. He moved a little closer.

'You, are nothing but mudblood trash. You think you know everything. You think you are all high and mighty. You think your better than everyone else. But you are not. Its time people stared to see the trash that walks in front of them. Me personally…I don't even know why I touched you' these words penetrated Hermione in a way she never thought possible. It hurt her so bad.

She sat there staring at him in a trance. Eyes swelled up with unshed tears. This was the last straw for her.

In one swift move, she pulled her arm back and punched Malfoy straight in the face.

He was not expecting this. He flew backwards from the force of the punch.

He lay on his back and touched his nose 'Ouch!' it was broken and bleeding badly. _That bloody mudblood just broke my nose!_ He couldn't believe that she was capable of doing something like that.

Hermione went over to Malfoy and stepped over him. His hands over his nose as he looked up at her.

'Don't. Don't you ever insult me like that again' her voice was low and crackling from anger 'you. You are nothing but scum. Your not even worth anybodies time'.

She tuned on her heal and walked down the hall. Tears falling.

Malfoy lay there for a few minutes. Replaying what had happened. He touched his nose again 'Ouch! Damn that stupid mudblood! She's going to pay for this' with that said he got up and headed to the hospital wing.

**A/N omg! I am soooo in love with this chapter! And I no the end is different…isn't he just a mean sexy bitch? But I wanted to show their hate. Because in the 6th and 7th they are connecting on an intimate level and I just wanted to show that they still do loathe each other.**

**I hope you guys liked it…please R&R and I will have chapter 9 up soon.thanx heaps guys.**


	9. Chapter 9:Realisations

Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the plot! So sad…although the plots good. But I want Malfoy! Damn this law thing! Lol.

**A/N another brilliant chapter complete! Your reviews this time made me start writing this chapter the day after I posted. That's so good. You all inspire me and I have been coming up with great ideas for Malfoy's payback…all I say is that its gonna hurt! Poor Hermione! Oh well…thanks to all my reviewers. I love you all so much. You are all my angels. I really didn't expect my first eva fanfic to go this well! ****Thanx to you, I have written a kick arse one!**

-rizahawkeye- **Draco will get back at Hermione in true Draco Malfoy fashion. It's gonna be heart wrenching!**

**-**KayeRyoko- **I'm glad you liked it. I loved writing the ending. His words were so cold, that when I wrote his last speech I was almost crying! Can you imagine someone saying something like that to you? It hurt her bad.**

-The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton- **Have to agree with you there. Lol.**

-Slayer4U828- **You always have the right things to say. Thank you. Your reviews always make me smile.**

**Ok, better get on with it…enjoy. And please R&R…I love to hear form you…even silent readers.**

_Chapter nine: Realisations _

Hermione was so hurt. She just couldn't get her head around his words.

…'_You, are nothing but mudblood trash. You think you know everything. You think you are all high and mighty. You think your better than everyone else. But you are not. Its time people stared to see the trash that walks in front of them. Me personally…I don't even know why I touched you'…_

Hermione was walking down the dungeon hall, passing empty classrooms as she went. Her tears were silent. Falling down her face, staining it with the pain that was felt. She couldn't handle it anymore. She ran into an empty classroom and slammed the door behind her. She turned her back against the door and began to cry uncontrollably, letting it all out. She slid down the door and put her head into her legs.

His voice and those words digging deeper and deeper into her. How could someone who looked almost like an angel say something so horrible, so cold that it would stay with you forever? Draco Malfoy was no angel, if anything a fallen angel.

She cried and cried in that room until there were no more tears left. She felt weak. She didn't have the strength to get up. So she sat there, staring into oblivion running the events that had taken place between her and the fallen angel.

She did feel slightly bad though. Although he had said this to her, she felt bad for breaking his nose. He did deserve it after all, but she had a conscience and couldn't handle hurting anyone.

She pushed this aside though when the past six years taunting, teasing, mockery, embarrassment came flooding through her head. If anything, it only made her hate him more. She hated him to the point where it brought new meaning to the word.

_But why do I care at all about him, yet hate him so much? _She asked herself. She couldn't fathom why he affected her so bad. Why he was her every waking thought. Why even the sight of him made her stomach do flips. Then it hit her. She was falling for him! She hated him so much that she was trying to cover her true feelings.

She couldn't! No way! Not after what he had said to her. But still, she craved to want him. These thoughts ran through her brain and only made her more confused. She hated herself for even having a feeling towards him. She had to stop.

Malfoy entered the great hall that night for dinner, after being healed by Madam Pomfrey.

On the inside he was so angry he could punch a hole through the wall. But he walked to his table like nothing was bothering him. He smirked at his friends and sat down to eat.

He looked around the hall looking for Hermione; he was going to have his payback tonight. She wasn't there.

Hermione didn't turn up for dinner at all. Malfoy was distracted by this all during dinner.

'Draco, are you alright mate? You barely touched your food' came Blaise's voice. Malfoy tore his eyes away from the Gryffindor table.

'Huh? Oh… um… yea…not that hungry' he lied.

'Drakie!' Malfoy winced at the name, as Pansy ran up to him and sat on his lap.

'Baby, I missed you' she said lightly kissing his neck. Malfoy was too distracted to reply.

Thoughts of what his plan is were formulating. Then he looked at Pansy, a smirk spread across his face.

Hermione had been circling the castle all through dinner lost in her thoughts.

It was now an hour until curfew, so she decided to head to her common room.

She walked up to the portrait and stopped dead. She began to panic. How was she going to face him? Was she going to talk to him, say sorry for breaking his nose? Have another fight and hurt him even more? She didn't no. She was visibly shaking as she said the password and entered. Holding her breath as she walked into the common room, she let out a sigh of relief that he wasn't there. _Maybe he is in his room? _Before she knew it, she was standing right in front of his door. She lifted her hand to knock but stopped. She needed to see him, to talk to him. But what to say? At this point she really didn't care.

There was no noise coming from the room so she thought that he was sleeping or taking a bath.

She nocked on the door but no answer. She decided to go in anyway. She slowly opened the door. Her heart felt that it had literally been ripped from its place. There on his bed was Malfoy, with Pansy straddling him, moving up and down. She was in so much shock that all noise or anything had been muted. Then Pansy let out a loud moan and it flooded her ears. For Malfoy had put a silencing charm on the room. He knew that she would want to talk to him, so he wanted her to catch him in the act.

Hermione stood there in shock, staring at his hands roaming her body as she moved. Tears streamed down her face. The feeling she felt was indescribable. Then Malfoy moved his head and saw her standing there. He saw her face, he felt nothing. He simply smirked at her and pulled Pansy down for a full on, passionate kiss.

This tore Hermione up even more. She had seen enough. It had felt as though everything was in slow motion. She gathered her strength and stepped out of the room, slamming the door shut. Crying uncontrollably as she ran to her room, lay on her bed and cried her self to sleep.

Visions of Malfoy and Pansy staining her mind. She felt as though he had ripped her heart out and ran over it with a steamroller over and over.

She cried and cried during the night. She had got no sleep what so ever.

She woke up the next day, her eyes red and puffy. This had hurt her bad, almost as bad as his words.

She got up and took a shower. She felt terrible. She went over and brushed her teeth as Malfoy entered the bathroom. Hermione was too hurt to even acknowledge he was standing right next to her with a smirk.

'Enjoy the show last night mudblood?' he asked.

He was being beyond cruel. Hermione just rinsed her toothbrush out and turned to him. She looked into his eyes. He saw the hurt, the pain she felt. But he didn't show on the outside. However, on the inside he felt the tiniest bit sad for what he had done.

She just looked at him, then turned and walked into her room with not one word said.

Malfoy stood rooted to the spot. Staring at her door. _What have I done? _He asked himself. He couldn't help but feel hurt and ashamed of what he had done to her. He had gone overboard and he knew it. But usually, it would not affect him like this. Usually, he would enjoy doing this to the mudblood, but he felt pain. Then, it hit him like a brick in the back of the head…he was falling for her, and hard.

Hermione sat on her bed staring at the door. Then it clicked. _If he wants to play games like this. Then fine! I'll get him back, that stupid, ferret, good for nothing loser! _She screamed in her head. She built up the courage and stalked to her closet and slammed it open. Hurt and pain had been replaced with anger and ambition. She was going to hurt him, just like he hurt her. She didn't care anymore.

She entered the great hall for breakfast. As she walked past the rows of tables towards her own, she got many stares and whispers. She walked over to the table and sat next to Harry. Ron, who was sitting across from her simply gaped at her.

'Wow Mione…' was all he could say. Harry looked up from his food and his mouth dropped.

'Hermione…wow' Hermione had walked into the great hall with an ambition. She smiled sweetly at them.

She wanted to hurt Malfoy back.

She had come in wearing a small denim mini and a low cut black tank top, knee high black boots with half-heal. She had done her hair in loose curls down her back, and put on make up to let her features shine. In every guy's eyes, Hermione was all woman. They were all practically drooling. She wanted this effect.

She looked over at Malfoy who had dropped his fork on seeing her enter and was almost gaping in shock.

'Damn!' came Blaise's voice 'is that Granger? Whoa! Can I be head boy? I'd do her in a second if I lived with her'.

Malfoy snapped his head towards Balise. Blaise however did not notice Malfoy sending him looks that could kill. He was too busy staring.

Hermione chuckled slightly and turned back to Harry, who was still gaping.

'Thanks guys' she smiled at Harry 'Harry?' she asked innocently. Harry tore his eyes away from her body and looked into her eyes.

'Can I ask you something?' she turned to face him.

'Yeah!'

'Well, I was wondering if…' she moved her eyes only and saw the look on Malfoy's face. It was one of anger, jealousy and hurt. '…If I could…' one more look at Malfoy and she snapped her eyes back at Harry. She grabbed his shirt roughly and smashed her lips onto his. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and was granted entrance. The kiss was passionate. But for her, she did not feel the same heat she felt with Malfoy. She put her hands on the back of Harry's head and pulled him in only to deepen the kiss.

While kissing him, she opened her eyes and looked over at Malfoy whose face was crushed and angry.

He watched her kiss him. His heart sank into his stomach. His anger and hurt rising. He couldn't take it. He got up out of his seat and stalked out of the hall.

'Whoa mate! Check out Granger going at it with Potter. She's basically snogging him to death. Huh mate? Draco?' he turned to find no one sitting in the seat next to him. He was confused for a second and then realised. He looked at Malfoy walking out the hall and the look on his face, then back to Hermione frantically kissing Harry. It clicked.

'Oh, no!' he whispered and ran out the hall to chase after Malfoy.

Malfoy was half way to his common room. He was so hurt and angry. He turned and punched his fist into the stone wall. 'Shit!' he screamed. He had broken his finger. He tuned his back against the wall. He saw the shadow of someone standing in font of him. He looked up.

'How long?' asked Blaise. He was not angry, but slightly annoyed that his best friend would keep a secret like that.

Malfoy looked at him, slightly confused.

'What are you talking about?' he looked back at his broken finger.

'You no what I'm talking about Draco. Granger' with her name, he snapped his head up and looked at him straight in the eyes.

Blaise didn't need an answer. He knew.

'How long?' he asked again

'Look Blaise, I dunno what you're talking about. So can you just leave me alone' he tuned to walk away but was stopped by Blaise's hand grabbing his cloak.

'Don't lie to me. I know something is up. I saw you walk out of here with that look on your face, when Granger kissed Potter. How long?' Malfoy stood rooted to the spot. His mind reeling. Blaise knew about it. He began to panic.

'Blaise, there's nothing, ok. So just leave it'

'No I wont. Something is going on. You can't hide something like this from me. So just tell me!'

'There is nothing to tell!' he snapped. Balise looked at him.

'There is something. When did it happen?' he asked slightly concerned

'I…It…It happened the other day' he said looking at the ground. Blaise observed his friend.

'Ah, huh. You know what's ironic? You have been giving shit to that girl the whole time that we have been at Hogwarts and now, and now you are falling in love with her'

These words pierced Draco like a stake to the heart. Love? Love Hermione Granger? Impossible.

'Love? Don't be stupid! There is no love' he looked at Blaise getting quite annoyed now.

'Oh, yes it is. I saw that look on your face. If my guess is correct. She was getting back at you for something?' Malfoy simply nodded. He was hurt and angry and just wanted to forget.

'Look, Blaise. I really want this to stay between us. That fact that I even have feelings for a mudblood would get me killed'

'Ok. That's fine. But tell me…you haven't slept with her have you?' Balsie did not expect an answer. He just thought that maybe they had only shared a kiss, because although Malfoy slept with many girls, he would never even think he would sleep with a mudblood.

'Twice' he said in a low voice. Blaise's eyes widened in alarm. He WAS falling in love with her.

'Mate…wow…come on, I'll get the fire whiskey' and with that, they headed first to Madam Pomfrey to heal Malfoy's finger, and then down to the dungeons to drink away Malfoy's troubles.

**A/N this chapter, as I wrote it, was so intense. There is no other word to describe it. ****The fact that she was hurt was predictable. But I don't think that Malfoy falling in love with her was. I wanted to twist it up. The fact that they hate each other is because in actual fact, they have feelings for one another but didn't want to believe it or even think it. **

**This is where it becomes more confusing. Malfoy is falling in love with her, she has deep feelings for him, Blasie knows and the cruncher…she kissed Harry! Oh dear...what's going to happen next?**

**Please R&R and tell me if you liked this chapter. Also I want to no, if you guys like the long chapters? Me personally, I love them…I hate reading a chapter that only took two pages on word…mine takes six! Ok…I'll have chapter 10 up soon…bye.**


	10. Chapter 10:True confessions

Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with Harry potter except the plot of this fic.

**A/N first I would like to thank all my reviewers…yes, even the not so nice ones. Anyway, your comments for chapter 9 have been amazing. I mean, just before I put it up, my 'hits' were only on 8482. The minute I put it up…it shot up to over 10,000. It truly means a lot.**

**But I would like to say something before I answer some reviewers… I am sorry if any of you find my spelling, punctuation or sentence structure wrong. I do have spell check and I go over my story about three times before I post to make sure it is the way I want it.**

**Yes. I may accidentally skip something, but also keep in mind. I am from Australia, and I do know that sometimes the spelling for words can be different.**

**Ok, enough of that…let me answer some reviewers:**

**-**clawprincess44- **I am not going by the 6th book. The whole reason for fan fiction is for people to write up stories that ARE unrealistic. That is the whole point. We write stories based on our imagination on how we want things to plan out. We do not necessarily have to follow the books. We make things up.**

**I mean…do you really think that Hermione would sleep with Malfoy in the real books? Or that Snape would still be teaching in 7th year? That's because I made my own version of things. I'm not pissed by the way (if you are wondering) but I would like to thank you for your opinion anyway. Please just keep that in mind when you are reading any other fan fictions. **

-Syl-love- **Thank you so much. That was really sweet. I don't plan to change how my story is going, because I love the way it's heading. Even though I may get some reviews pointing out my faults, I do not really pay attention because I am following what I want in the story. Thank you so much…and I will try not to use 'rooted' as much. Lol.**

**-**PsYcHiC SeLiNa- **wow! Thanks heaps. Knowing a Draco/Ginny shipper has read, and loves my Draco/Hermione ship is really great. It means a lot.**

-dittoEXcore- **I'm glad someone loves Blasie and Draco's friendship. That is exactly how I wanted to portray it.**

**-**Slayer4U828- **Ahhh, you watch Buffy the vampire slayer. Me too! Best show ever! Oh and by the way, those links didn't work…bummer. Oh well, thanks for your message though.**

**Ok, on with chapter 10! OMG! 10 already! Going so well…**

_Chapter ten: True confessions _

Malfoy had spent basically the whole day with Blaise in the Slytherin common room.

At first they said nothing to each other. Malfoy was too lost in thought, reeling over what had happened and Blaise's words. _Love? Love? It doest sound right. But why do I care so much that she is snogging Potter? AHHHH! This is useless._

But after a while, Blaise just gave up and brought out the alcohol. Malfoy quickly downed two glasses in the matter of five minutes. Balsie said nothing; he wanted to wait a while before he said anything. A few hours went passed, as Malfoy was beginning to show signs of his drunken state.

'Why her?' were Blaise's first words after hours of staring at him. Malfoy lazily looked over at him.

'I wish I knew' he turned back to the fireplace.

'She's a mudblood. You of all people, I did not expect this' he was now pouring another glass for Malfoy.

'You think I don't know that!' he snapped 'She's bloody everywhere. In my head, everywhere I look! I can't bloody stop thinking about her! It's driving me crazy'.

Blaise looked at him with concern. Although he was Slytherin, son of a death eater; He was not going to just push aside one of his best mates just because he had fallen in love with a mudblood. That's why they were friends. To stick together, no matter what.

'I know how wrong this is. But I can't stop. Something about her keeps pulling me back in. I can't get enough' he swallowed the last bit of fire whiskey in his glass and poured himself some more.

'Well, in my opinion, I will tell you what I think. First of all she is a mudblood…' Malfoy nodded at this '…second, she is in Gryffindor. Our mortal enemies. And third she is not like the whores we have here in Slytherin. She is innocent, a challenge. If I'm not mistaken, you do love a challenge. So that is why you were pursuing this'

Malfoy looked at Balsie. He thought about this for a moment. He was right and he knew it.

'The question at the moment is…what are you going to do about it?' asked Blaise.

Malfoy didn't do anything. He was running this question over and over in his head.

'I…' he started but closed his mouth. Blasie talked instead.

'Ok, listen. What I think is that you never really hated her. You were just really pissed off that a pretty girl like that was a mudblood, in Gryffindor and friends with Potter and Weasley. She was off limits and you couldn't have her. So, to hide the fact that you actually liked her, you built a shield. And slowly, you started to believe this hate until it got to much'

Malfoy knew he was talking about the first time he kissed her. Does he remember what that felt like. It was full of heat and passion and yes, hate. This thought made his stomach flip.

Malfoy poured himself another glass. He looked up at Blasie and lifted it up in the air. With a weak smile he simply said-

'To love. Isn't it grand' and drank the whole lot in one gulp.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had also spent the whole day in her common room. She sat there crying, trying to break down bit by bit what she had done. She had not only hurt Malfoy, but herself and soon, Harry. Her best friend. She was going to hurt him. Because now, he thought that she liked him. She had used him as a pawn in her selfish game. How could she ever tell him that it was to get at Malfoy? The kiss played over in her head.

_**Flashback**_

Malfoy had soon stormed out of the Great hall. Hermione had seen this from the corner of her eye, as she was passionately kissing Harry. She closed her eyes as the kiss continued. Visions of all that had happened with Malfoy seeped into her brain. Her stomach tightened as the felling of hurt and guilt ran though her body. Although, he had deserved every nasty thing that was thrown to him, for what he had done to her. She had only made it worse.

The kiss had gone on long enough. She couldn't take it anymore. She pushed on Harry's chest and pulled herself away.

She didn't look at him; instead she was fixated on her knees. She could hear him breathing heavily and looked up. The hall was quiet. Everyone was staring at them like an explosion had occurred. Even the Slytherins didn't say much, but that was cut short when their whispers and looks began.

She looked up at Ron who had a look of utter shock on his face. No one had expected her to go to Harry. Every one always thought it was going to be Ron.

Her stomach flipped and turned as she could hear only snippets of people's conversations.

'…Harry? She kissed Harry! I cant believe it…'

'…That bitch just kissed Harry! Her, She kissed him!'

'…She knew I liked him' came a small voice.

Hermione looked up and saw Ginny sitting with her friends from 6th year. Her eyes started to water. Ginny snapped around and shot a look of utter hatred towards Hermione. Her eyes began to fill with tears.

She still hadn't looked at Harry yet. She was afraid.

She turned slowly and looked up to his face, then to his eyes.

'Mione…' was all he said before she got up and ran out of the Great hall. She didn't stop for anything, she ran and ran. Tears falling down her face, until she came to the portrait hole.

'U-Unity' she managed and slowly walked through it. She walked over to the couch and gently sat on it. Her face in her hands as she cried.

'How could I be so stupid?' she said out loud to herself. This was crushing her inside.

_**End flashback**_

Hours went by. It was dinner and neither Hermione nor Malfoy went down to the Great hall. Hermione stayed on the couch, staring into the fire, her face stained with the tears she had shed.

Malfoy had stayed with Blasie and had downed almost two bottles of fire whiskey.

It was getting late when the portrait hole door swung open. Hermione's heart wrenched. She did not want to face him this early. She got up to head to her room when Blaise stumbled in dragging adrunk Malfoy with him. Hermione turned and just stared in disbelief.

'A little help would be great' said Balsie, struggling to carry the semi-conscious Malfoy.

Hermione rushed over and helped Blaise carry him to the couch where they laid him on it.

'N-no, I…don't…' came Malfoy's voice as Blasie and Hermione fixed him up. Malfoy pushed their hands away and sat up.

'Don' touch m-me. I c-can do …it my…Self' heslured as he went to stand up but fell back onto the couch.

Hermione looked at Blasie.

'What the hell do you guys think you are doing drinking on a school night?' she knew why though.

Blasie gave Hermione a hard look. Hermione saw the look in his eyes. She panicked on the inside. _Oh no! He knows! Merlin! What now? _

'Just look after him for now Granger and I will check up on him tomorrow morning' he turned and headed for the door. Hermione ran up and grabbed him by the cloak.

He spun around and narrowed his eyes at her.

'How much do you know?' she asked, hoping. Although she knew already. That he didn't know anything.

He pulled hiscloak away from her.

'Everything' he said turning and walkingto theportrait hole. Before he walkedout of it, he walked back and looked at Hermione who was hugging herself with tears in her eyes.

'That…' he said pointing towards Malfoy who was slipping off the couch '…Is because of you' he said and walked out. Leaving Hermione to stare back at Malfoy who had now fallen off the couch. She ran over to him and sat next to him, Tears falling.

'Oh, Draco' she said in barley a whisper, caressing his fore head. She hadn't even realised that she had used his first name.

After a while of him lying on the floor, he stirred at sat up. He rubbed his eyes trying to take in his surroundings. He looked around until his eyes met Hermione's who was now wiping his fore head with a wet cloth. He suddenly remembered everything. He pushed away her hand and stood up. Still drunk, he had to stand there for a second to regain his composure.

Hermione stood up and tried to prevent him from falling over. He wrenched his arm out of her grip and pushed her back. His anger beyond breaking point.

'Don't you bloody touch me you filthy mudblood…' these words hurt more than ever.

'Mal-Malfoy I'm so sorry. I-' but she was cut off by him turning to her, his eyes dark.

'Sorry! You are bloody sorry! Yea, I no that I am a complete jerk, but I would never have thought you would do that to me! You, you are just like the rest of them. A whore!' his balance slightly giving way as he spoke. He tried to stay up.

These last few words hurt. To be called a whore. She broke into tears.

'DON'T YOU BLOODY HELL CALL ME A WHORE DRACO MALFOY! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT KISSED ME! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT TOUCHED ME! THEN YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL ME TRASH AND A WHORE! YOU, HURT ME! I SHOULDNT BE SORRY FOR WHAT I DID!' she screamed

Malfoy looked at her in some sort of shock. She was right. But she inflicted more pain with her display at breakfast.

'YOU SHOULD BE SORRY! IF YOU HADN'T BLOODY PUSHED ME OVER THE EDGE OF ANGER, I WOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT!' he bellowed

'That's no excuse! What you did is unforgivable! You have no idea, what its like to see you every day, to kiss you, to touch you and then to see you in bed with another girl and have you call me mudblood trash! I, Malfoy, don't even no why I touched you?' her voice crackling from anger and strained from her tears.

Malfoy did not know what to say. Her words sunk in. although he was drunk, he felt the pain.

'I no what I did was wrong! But you only made it worse by going and kissing Potter!'

'Why do you care if I kissed him? For you, this is just convenience. I'm nothing more to you. But on my part, I care Malfoy, I CARE!' Hermione was seething.

'I don't care that you kissed Potter!' he said trying to cover his tracks

'Why?' she asked again. She was clearly angry, as she was standing a few feet away from him.

'Why what?' he asked, playing dumb

'Why do you care if I kissed Harry?'

'Because' he was looking at the ground now.

'Because why?' she snapped. getting quite irritated.This was the last straw for him.

'BECAUSE I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!' he yelledin frustration,looking up at her. Breathing hard, his eyes bloodshot.

She was in a state of shock. She didn't know what to say. His words penetrated her. She ran it over in her head. He was in love with her? It made her confused.

She did have feelings for him, but didn't even think it could be…love?

She stared at him. He was looking into her eyes as if trying to see her soul. He was shaky from his out burst. He had admitted his true feelings. For the first time in his life, he loved someone, cared for someone. It scared him that her of all people could do this.

Tears fell heavily down her cheeks. She turned and ran up the stairs and into her room. She slammed the door shut and slid down it onto the ground. Crying and feeling worse than ever. This confession had taken her by surprise. She had built feelings for him, and they were strong. But she had no clue, that in actual fact. He loved her. That he had any sort of felling towards her…until now.

She thought that he just used her, like he used all the other girls. But in the back of her mind she knew something was different. Their kisses, their touch was so strong that it shook them both.

-------------------------------------------------

Malfoy stood in the common room. Silently he made his way over to the couch. 'CRAP!' he yelled. He just realised what he had said. He then passed out.

That night, he had vivid dreams about having a fight with Hermione and confessing his true feelings.

**A/N another intense chapter. I really do love this one. I decided to write his confession like this because I really don't like those ones that are all fluffy and 'I love you'…'I love you too' story. It's corny. So I decided to spice it up a bit.**

**I hope you guys liked it. Excuse any spelling errors, grammar mistakes or bad sentence structure. Lol.**

**Please R&R! Chapter 11 will be up soon! I wonder what will happen there? **


	11. Chapter 11:It all went away with a kiss

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Except the plot.

**A/N I am so happy that you guys liked it. When I first wrote it, I thought that it was a bit rushed. But then I re-read all my other chapters and thought that this was perfect! So many good reviews. Thank you.**

-kentukygirl4039- **No, no, I wrote it correctly. But I do understand what you are talking about. When I wrote it and read over it, it even made me confused! Lol. But what she is doing is being sarcastic. He is so close to her, she's like…just come a little bit closer…it's not like your taking my personal space already. She meant it like that.**

-Mimi- **So sorry. I didn't notice that! Ok, I'll make sure I go over every sentence properly before I post. Omg, I can't believe I missed that! And it's a big mistake…oh well; at least the story is not in one giant paragraph where you cant even read it.**

-dittoEXcore- **He feels bad, because he is in love with her. Number one, we all know that he is a jerk (a sexy one) and could use Pansy whenever he wanted. He slept with her to get back at Hermione for what she did, although it was very harsh. He didn't think he had any sort of feeling towards her until it hit him that he had hurt her bad, he realised his feelings towards her were strong. **

**Then, when he saw her kiss Harry, it struck him, that in actual fact, he is in love her. But it was clearly confirmed when Blaise said it to him.**

**Ok, on with the chapter…jeez, I have written the last few chapters 3 days in a row! That's because when I read the reviews the next day, it motivates me to write more!**

_Chapter eleven: It all went awaywith a kiss_

…'_That's no excuse! What you did is unforgivabl__e! You have no idea, what its like to see you every day, to kiss you, to touch you and then to see you in bed with another girl and have you call me mudblood trash! I, Malfoy, don't even no why I touched you?'…_

…'_Why do you care if I kissed him? For you, this is just convenience. I'm nothing more to you. But on my part, I care Malfoy, I CARE!'…_

…'_I don't care that you kissed Potter!' …_

…'_Why?' …_

…'_Why what?' …_

…'_Why do you care if I kissed Harry?'…_

…'_Because' …._

…'_Because why!' …_

…'_BECAUSE I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!'…_

Malfoy shot bolt upright and nearly fell off the couch. He was drenched in a cold sweat, as if he had just awoken from a horrible nightmare.

He looked around the room and found that he was in the common room. The events of yesterday slowly seeped into his brain. First, he remembered Hermione kissing Harry, him running out of the Great hall and spending the entire day drinking With Balsie. After that, everything else was a blur. He remembered stumbling into the common room, but that was it. The dream he had was so vivid; it almost felt real.

He got up and headed into the shower. Warm water ran gently down his body as he strained to remember what else happened. Just as he was about to get out of the shower, it hit him like a bludger in the back of the head. The fight that he had with Hermione. All the words and actions came clear into his brain.

…'_Why do you care if I kissed him? For you, this is just convenience. I'm nothing more to you. But on my part, I care Malfoy, I CARE!'…_

He remembered the dream. _The dream? That means-_'OH, SHIT!' He yelled in anger. He told her everything. He needed to talk to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione's alarm went off. She was in no mood to get out of bed today. First of all, it was Saturday. _Crap, I have detention tonight with him! _Hermione's eyes began to fill with tears as she turned and stared blankly at the wall.

The argument yesterday, she still couldn't believe it. Him, love her? It was crazy. Her feelings for him at his words suddenly had become deeper, and hurt her even more. She was falling for the dark prince of Slytherin. What would Ron say? What would Harry say? Suddenly she shot up out of bed.

'Harry' she said in a low voice. She quickly ran into the bathroom, took a shower and got ready to confront Harry.

All the way down to Gryffindor tower, Hermione's heart was beating so hard it felt as if it was trying to make the great escape.

Shaking, she said the password and walked through. She needed to talk to him and needed to talk to Ginny.

She walked into the common room and sure enough, there was Harry reading a magazine. She would talk to Ginny later.

Harry looked up at her. His heart almost skipping a beat as she spoke.

'Ah, Harry. C-can I please talk to you for a moment…in the hallway' he simply nodded his head and followed her out. She turned to him.

'Look Harry, I just want to say sorry for…for yesterday' at first Harry didn't say anything. He just looked at her while she tried to find what to say.

'Hermione, I am slightly confused' Hermione looked at him 'I mean, first _you_ kiss me, and then you run off crying. What's with that' his voice not soft but not stern.

'Harry, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to. It was just-'

'Sorry? Why would you be sorry for that? I mean I like you…and now I know you like me too' his voice was hopeful. Hermione's eyes widened in alarm. _Oh no, no, no, no! _

'Harry, I…don't like you…that way' she was shaky. She knew what was coming next; she saw it in his eyes.

'THEN WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU KISS ME FOR?' he bellowed. Hermione winced.

'Harry! There is no need to yell. I don't know why I did it' she lied

'So, here you go, kissing me. Letting me believe that there is something there and you are just kissing me for no reason! I would NEVER EVER think that you, Hermione Granger would do something as selfish as this. Playing with someone's heart' he took a deep breath. Silent tears fell down her face.

'Harry. I didn't…I didn't know you felt that way. I did it because…' she trailed off. She really didn't want to tell him the truth. He and Ron would kill Malfoy.

'What? Why? Why did you do it? You obviously have something that you are not telling me' he snapped, crossing his arms over.

Hermione looked at the ground. Malfoy flooding her mind and visions of Harry and Ron never speaking to her again.

'Harry. Please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you in anyway' Harry rolled his eyes. 'I can't tell you why I did it…because I am not to sure myself. All I ask is for your forgiveness. And if you do, please come to the house party Malfoy and I are throwing tomorrow night. All houses are expected to be there, it will be in the heads dorm' she turned on her heal, leaving Harry to stare after her.

He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He was still angry with her, but they were best friends and this little thing, would never let them break that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole day, Hermione had been trying to avoid Malfoy. She kept herself busy by finishing homework in her room and putting up flyers for the party they were throwing.

Balsie had checked up on Malfoy in the morning and found him lying on his bed wearing nothing but a t-shirt and boxers. Malfoy then told Balsie everything. He couldn't help but grin at the fact of how crazy this situation had got.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Hermione headed to the potions room for her detention. She took a deep breath and entered. Malfoy was already there. But he did not look at her; instead he concentrated on the wall in front.

'Now that the two of you are here. I expect you to be civil with each other' Hermione scoffed at this statement 'Is there something the matter Miss. Granger?' asked Snape smartly. Hermione shook her head as he continued 'you two will be re-organising the supply cupboard and cleaning the desks. Any questions? Good' he gave a harsh look and stormed out of the room 'I will be back in 2 hrs to see how you are going'.

Hermione stood there for a moment and glared at Malfoy's back. Her stomach filling with butterflies. She rolled her eyes and went to the cupboard. She opened it and went to the back shelf. She looked up and down it. Viles and packages and things that looked nasty awaited her. She lifted her arms up and began to pull things down, when a tingle erupted from her body. She stopped and turned around.

'We need to talk' were Malfoy's first words. Hermione looked at him. His eyes, they were full of…what's this? Fear? Hermione crossed her arms over.

'We…don't need to do anything' she said sternly and pushed past him. He grabbed her elbow, bringing her back to him.

'I don't think you understand Granger. We need to talk' he sneered. Hermione pulled her arm away from him.

'And say what huh? What are you going to say? That you're sorry for what you did to hurt me, in the most horrible way? Or that you hate me? That I deserved it? Or…or that you love me?' she said the last part in a low voice. Malfoy looked up from the ground at the words. He looked at her piercing gaze.

Her words, her mention of love shook him. He slowly walked towards her, but she put her arm up to his chest and stopped him.

'No you don't. Don't you dare think that for one minute, something like _that _can change how I feel right now? You have no idea how much you hurt me. When I saw you with her, it hit me. That I…I have feelings towards you…' tears flowing as she said this. Her words tore him. '…That made it even worse. For me, the very thing you are against and you, the very thing I am against to have feelings? Then, you have the nerve to say I should be sorry? Think about what you did, then compare it to mine and see which is worse' her breathing coming short. She was fuming with him, with herself.

Her looked at her tear stained face and finally spoke.

'Look. I'm sorry. But what I did still doesn't change that fact that you kissed Potter' Hermione looked at him in a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look.

'What you did was worse! I kissed him, so you would know exactly how I felt when I walked in on you and that whore!' she screamed

'WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY? I'M SORRY! I'M BLOODY SORRY!' he bellowed. Hermione took a step back.

'Oh, no you don't. I will not forgive you that easily. Your words mean nothing to me anymore, because you don't mean them'

'I did mean it! I meant what I said to you last night!' he screamed before he could stop himself. Hermione's eyes softened for a second. He truly did love her.

'No! No you don't! You would never love me! A mudblood? You never even care about me, let alone love' she stepped closer to him. 'You cant just go throwing around a meaningful word like that just to get me back in bed. But me on the other hand, I will say how I truly feel…' she paused for a second and looked at him. His gaze clouded over with emotion she never thought possible in him.

'… I, Malfoy have developed deep feelings for you. When you kiss me, when you touch me…it's the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my whole life. That night I caught you; I was coming to talk to you about this and to apologize for physically hurting you. I hurt you that day because you were getting to me. I got scared. But when I walked in, it hit me hard. It crushed me deep. I was so hurt I sought out and I might add, a very immature thing to do…Harry. I wanted you to feel pain. Then, you tell me you love me? I don't even know what to say to that. How do I even know if your feelings a true? How do I know that you're not playing around with me in a sick game? Huh? Tell me?' she finished, she was now crying heavily.

Malfoy looked at her in whole new light. She was so full of emotion. She had feelings for him and it seemed that with every word she said, it dug deeper and deeper. He became angry that she would refuse to believe that he did care.

'I am not playing games! You want to now how I truly feel? I'LL SHOW YOU!' he grabbed her face and pulled her in, instantly smashing his mouth onto hers in a kiss so strong, so passionate words could not describe. All Hermione's thoughts flew out the window. She didn't care. She wanted him and he proved he wanted her.

She wrapped her hands around his waist pulling him closer, while he had his hands on her cheeks. Tongues caressing each other, Hermione was crying from all these feelings exploding in her body into the kisses as they heated up. They kissed for what felt like forever and he pulled away, both breathing hard, staring into her teary eyes.

'That's how I feel' he said in barely a whisper. Hermione's insides were jumping around. All her anger towards him had been wiped clean in that one kiss. Yes, he did a horrible thing. Yes, he didn't deserve her forgiveness. But she didn't care anymore.

Hermione Granger. Was in love, with Draco Malfoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there they were, entering their common room after an emotionally filled detention.

Malfoy turned to Hermione and looked deep into her eyes. He didn't need to say anything. He simply leant in and kissed her, slowly and passionately. She broke the kiss, took his hand and pulled him up the stairs to his room.

--------------------------------------------------

**A/N aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! I know you are gonna be pissed, but I had to do it! it makes it oh, so much better! So sorry to do it to you. ****Anyways, did you like it? I know that some of you are like 'why the hell did she forgive him?' but she realised her feelings. You can't hate the person you feel deeply for.**

**Ok, chapter 12 will be up soon. And I will post another chapter for my other story too. **

**The next chap. will be the party…cant wait to mess with that. PLEASE R&R…thanx.**


	12. Chapter 12:Sweet disasters

Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with Harry potter. Except the plot of this fic.

**A/N wow! That's all I can say. Your reviews for chapter 11 have been…wow! ****I just want to say thank you, to every single person out there, that has read it, left a review…anything! Thank you all so much.**

-we are the walrus- **I am so glad you liked it. (Does happy dance). The way you see chapter 11, is exactly how I wanted to portray it. So well done to you.**

**-**Syllove- **WOW! That is so cool. Thank you. You actually printed it off and read it 5 times more? Wow. You must really love it. **

**-**Sam 3- **Thanks heaps. That is so cool. You and your friend really love it. It truly means a lot.**

-Krizue- **Relax! Lol. Calm down and take a breath. Just wait and see what happens. Also I thought his confession was dramatic. Mainly because, if you noticed. He reveals something big, when he is frustrated. Eg. When he was drunk and having the fight. And when she refused to believe him. **

-MIDNIGHT-PIXIE- **I do agree Draco is HOT! So hot! OMG! You just want to jump through the screen and scream 'Take me now!' lol.**

-serpiente-negra- **That's really sweet. Thanks.**

-Anonimo-** Wow! I made you cry? I have never been able to do that! That's awesome!**

-dracolover- **I felt her emotions when I wrote it. I figured. Ok, what would I do or say in her position? Worked out well didn't it?**

**Ok, better get on with the fic. Please enjoy. Also, sorry to leave you all hanging like this. Waiting to see what happens next must be painful…WARNING: R-rated chapter..if offended...please skip. Thank you.**

_Chapter twelve: Sweet disasters _

**_Previously… _**So there they were, entering their common room after an emotionally filled detention. Malfoy turned to Hermione and looked deep into her eyes. He didn't need to say anything. He simply leant in and kissed her, slowly and passionately. She broke the kiss, took his hand and pulled him up the stairs to his room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His bedroom door slammed open to reveal a kissing Hermione and Malfoy stumbling to get into the room, all the while, trying not to break the kiss.

Once in the room, Hermione reached back and slammed the door closed. She moved her hands to the front of his robes and pushed them off. Malfoy broke the kiss to pull her shirt over her head. Not wanting to be apart any longer, they instantly smashed their lips together, moving towards the bed as they began to pull of the rest of their clothes.

Once again, Hermione broke the kiss; this time to pull his shirt over his head. They were to eager to bother to undo buttons. She eyed his flexing muscles as she helped him pull it off. She was going crazy inside. She wanted him, and now.

She brought him down into another passionate kiss. Then slowly, kissed her way down his neck, down his chest and past his stomach. Malfoy let out a groan. Hermione kissed and lightly licked around the rim of his pants and quickly brought herself up for another kiss.

Moving towards the bed. Hermione stopped kissing him. He looked at her with a questionable look. She smirked and pushed him onto the bed, climbing on top of him. She bent down for a fiery kiss, as his hands roamed the back of her thighs. He moved his hands up, to her back, and unclasped her bra. Malfoy broke the kiss and kissed and lightly licked down her neck and her chest as she gasped and moaned from the sensation, still pressed against him as he did this.

She had enough of play. She pushed him back and sat up. She looked at him. Observing the person she felt so deeply before her; breathing hard. His chest heaving making her crave for more.

In one swoop, she was under him. He moved his hands down and pulled off her skirt. He went for her underwear. But she stopped him. She didn't want to be the only naked one. She pulled him into a kiss, their tongues duelling against each other, as she frantically undid his pants and pushed them off him. She went back up and hooked her fingers inside his boxers. She stopped kissing him and looked up. With a cheeky smile, she pushed them off.

Malfoy went down and kissed the nape of her neck, and the parts that made her sensitive. She shivered under the caress of his lips. He broke his kissing, and looked into her eyes. Without breaking contact, he pulled off her underwear. Hermione bit her lip as he did so, staring into the pools of silver.

They kissed and touched every part of each other's body. Wanting to feel every part of one another. It was so strong and passionate; it was as if they were long lost lovers.

They kissed and touched like no other. It was enough now, they wanted to feel all of one another.

In one slick move, he thrust into her. A moan escaping her lips as he began to thrust deeper into her. Her hands racking his back. Her head rolling back into the pillow; as if she had never felt a sensation like anything else. But it was true. She didn't. This time, it wasn't just sex. It was love. It made her feel more complete.

The pace heated up as moans and screams that came form both of them echoed around the room.

She felt her end near. She closed her eyes and scratched his back, leaving her marks across. He let out a gasp at the painful pleasure.

She let out a scream as her end came. Her eyes closed, taking everything in. hearing this caused his end to come. Moaning as he did. He slowed down until he came to a complete stop. Breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath, they kissed a kiss, you can't even describe. She ran her hands through his hair. He broke away, looking into the eyes in front of him.

Her chest was heaving. She bit her lip and wiped her hand across the side of his face wiping away the sweat.

They stayed there like that for a few minutes before he pulled out and lay next to her. Bringing her up to his chest; she wrapped her arm around his stomach, as he held her close and sleep swept over them.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning. She was still wrapped up in Malfoy's arms as she blinked her eyes at the sunlight seeping through the curtains. She looked up at him. He was still sleeping. She didn't move, she just looked at him, until he stirred and woke up.

He looked down at her and smiled…an actual smile. Her insides flipped. She went up and gave him a brief kiss on the lips before she got up and headed for the bathroom.

She walked in and turned on the shower, when she felt a pair of hands sneak around her wait.

'Can I join?' asked a silky voice from behind her. His head was leaning on her shoulder.

Hermione pretended to think.

'Ummm? Maybe…yes' she turned around and captured him in a passionate kiss.

Water ran down their bodies as they kissed in full heat. She broke away after a while and looked at him.

'In the bedroom' she said cheekily. Malfoy smirked.

* * *

Hermione and Malfoy had spent the whole morning together. It wasn't until lunchtime that they went to eat.

They had decided to keep this relationship secret for the time being because she didn't want to hurt her friends and Malfoy had a reputation to uphold. But in reality, they didn't care. They couldn't get enough of each other.

They walked down to lunch. The halls were empty. Malfoy would grab her around the waist, pulling her close and kiss her neck while she giggled like a little school girl. When they would hear someone coming, they would break apart and send daggers at each other, as students approached. Once gone. He would take her hand, intertwining their fingers and walk down the halls.

Once at the doors of the Great hall, Malfoy spun her around and kissed her hastily on the lips before opening them and walking through.

Hermione stood there for a few minutes. She traced her lips with her fingertips, thinking about everything that had just happened. She smiled to herself. She was so happy. For once in her life, truly happy.

Hermione walked through the doors. She walked over to her table and sat down opposite Harry and Ron. She looked over at the Slytherin table. She caught Malfoy's eye. He winked at her and she blushed turning to Harry.

'Good morning Harry, Ron. How are you this morning?' it was obvious she was cheery, but she didn't care.

'Why are you in such a good mood this morning Herm?' asked Ron. Harry did not look up at her. He was still hurt.

'Oh, nothing…I…uh…just finished a huge assignment I had for Ancient runes' she lied.

'Well, you have that party thing tonight don't you?' he asked.

'Yes I do! Its tonight! Harry are you coming?' she asked looking towards him 'Harry?' he didn't answer. Her mood changing. She didn't want this to ruin her day 'Well, if you're not going to talk to me, then I will see you later. Bye Ron. I'll see you at the party' she got up and left the hall.

* * *

Time for the party flew bye quickly. By the time students arrived, the alcohol was flowing and so was the temperature. The music was playing as some students played truth or dare or spin the bottle. Others were in groups getting drunk. And others were busy snogging in corners.

Hermione was sitting on the couch with Ron. It was getting late. She could not keep her eyes off Malfoy and he couldn't keep his eyes off her. It was killing them in the fact that they were so close, but could not touch.

Hermione sighed and turned to Ron.

'Ron, did Harry say anything about coming tonight?' she asked looking at the portrait hole.

'For the millionth time, Mione. No, he did not say anything' he said agitated.

'I mean. I did tell him that I was sorry. I really did not mean to hurt him. But we are friends, so this shouldn't get in the way' she said getting up.

She went over to the table and got herself a drink. She was suddenly startled when a hand tapped her on the shoulder. She whipped around.

'Harry!' she screamed, pulling him into a hug 'I am so glad you came! I am so sorry about everything and I just wan-' she was interrupted

'No Hermione, I should be sorry for being angry with you. You did apologise and I was so angry that I didn't talk to you at all. So here I am' he smiled and so did she.

'So, are you ready to have some fun?' she joked

'Yeah, but want to tell you something' Hermione nodded 'I am seeing someone. Ginny actually…'Hermione's smile broadened '…and I would really like it if you didn't tell Ron yet. We want to wait till the time is right. Do you understand?' he asked

'Of course I understand' for she was in a similar position. Just then she felt something lightly sweep across her backside. It sent chills. She turned around to see Malfoy standing behind her, pretending to be occupied with something at the table. He looked up at her, smirked and winked, then waked away.

Hermione watched him for a moment.

'It must be horrible to be working with that git' huffed Harry. Hermione wasn't really paying attention. She kept looking at Malfoy.

'Ummm, will you please excuse me Harry. I just have to go for a minu-' she trailed off and left Harry. He looked around for a moment and when he saw Ginny walked over to her.

Hermione walked over to Malfoy, who was standing with some fellow Slytherins.

'Malfoy, I need to talk to you for a moment. In private. Its Head girl/boy stuff' she snapped. He looked at her for a moment and then saw the tinkle in her eyes.

'Yeah, whatever' he turned to his friends 'sorry guys, got to have a _pleasant_ chat with Granger' he drawled and followed her as she weaved through the crowd and went up the stairs.

Hermione opened the door to her room. Malfoy walked in and turned around, just as Hermione jumped on him smashing her lips onto his. Instantly their tongues duelling against each other in a fiery kiss.

She rubbed herself against him trying to pull herself higher as his hands roamed up the back of her thighs and on her backside.

She moaned into the kiss as he pushed her against the wall and began to kiss her neck.

'I can't wait till they leave' she said breathlessly. He nodded and kissed up her neck, along her jaw line and kissed her once more on the lips, her hands running through his hair.

Ron weaved through the crowed looking for Hermione. He stumbled across a couple that were, heavily snogging.

'Oh sorry I didn-…GINNY? HARRY?' he screamed once he saw who it was. Ginny and Harry immediately pulled away from each other. They both looked at the ground.

'Harry! That's my sister. I can't believe you would do that. Don't you dare touch her again!' he screamed. Students started to stop what they were doing and looked at the screaming match that was about to occur.

'Ron. Ginny and I like each other. You cant honestly think that I wouldn't want to-'

'That's enough! You are not going to touch her. She is my sister. Ginny, lets go' he started to pull her arm.

'No, Ron. I'm not going anywhere. Where the hell do you get off running my life? I can go out with whom ever I please. Harry is your best friend. You should be happy. At least I'm not going out with someone like Malfoy!' she snapped. Ron was fuming, his face red with anger and embarrassment. He turned to Harry.

'If you lay one more hand on her. I will be forced to hurt you' he said in a low voice. Harry looked at Ron as if he was joking. He turned to Ginny and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. That was it for Ron.

He grabbed Harry form the back of his shirt and pulled him off Ginny and onto the floor. He climbed on top of him and stated throwing punches. Harry punched Ron in the stomach and pushed him off.

'Harry, Ron…STOP!' yelled Ginny. It was no use.

Face bleeding, he climbed on top of Ron and started to throw his own.

Rolling around on the floor, both trowing blows at each other as a circle had now formed and were screaming 'Fight, fight, fight' egging them on.

Just then, a very flustered Hermione walked down the stairs after hearing the racket. An equally flustered Malfoy followed her. She pushed through the crowd.

'Excuse me what is going on her-' she trailed off after seeing a bloodied up Harry and Ron rolling around on the ground throwing kicks and punches. '…HARRY POTTER AND RONALD WEASLY!' she bellowed, startling everyone around them. Harry and Ron stopped and looked up at a very angry Hermione.

'How dare you even start something like this. This is disgraceful behaviour. 20 points from Gryffindor each. Go to the hospital wing and then see Professor Dumbledore afterwards to tell him what you two did' she said sternly. Harry and Ron got off the ground and looked at Hermione.

'But Mione. 20 points and to see Dumbledore?' wined Ron.

'Don't you even think about it. Go…now!' with that they were off. Hermione turned around to the rest of the students. It was late anyway. And Her and Malfoy wanted time…together.

'Ok, party's over. Go on now to your common rooms before house points are taken off'

With those words, students ran out the door. Pushing and shoving until there was no one

left except Hermione and Malfoy.

Hermione turned around to a smirking Malfoy. He had his hands in his pockets and was slowly walking towards her.

'I love it when your angry like this. It makes you look so hot' at this, Hermione jumped on him again smashing her lips onto his. They moved towards the couch. He placed her down and climbed on top of her, kissing her roughly with passion and touching her thighs under her dress.

She pulled him closer by his shirt as he groaned from the contact. They kissed passionately like that for a while. Kissing and touching each other. She pulled off his shirt and kissed his neck and back up to his mouth. Tongues gliding against each other as she moaned.

They didn't even notice that someone had been watching and fled out the portrait hole.

* * *

**A/N ooooh, cliffy! ****Hoped you liked it. I do…its so good and sweet. Well. You know what you have to do now, review. Oh and I was wondering, when you write a review, could you just put the name of the country you are from. I am just curious, because… Me being from Australia, when I wake up, there is like 25 messages in my inbox and I just want to know where my story is being read. It would be so cool to know. Thanks heaps guys.**

**Chapter 13 up soon and 3rd chapter for my second fic will be too.**


	13. Chapter 13:Secrets revealed

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except this plot.

**A/N first of all I want to say a huge sorry for posting so late. I got completely stuck! I had no idea what to write next. And I also have a friend staying here, so it was kind of hard to leave and write. Wow, the reviews for this chapter have been…wow. Also, thank you to those who wrote what country they are from. It is so cool to know that it is in places like Canada, Romania, The Carribean and USA…wow. Thanks.**

**I want to thank reviewers. I can't answer all of you because you ask the same thing. But I will tell you this…it is someone less expected and this person has a secret…dun, dun, dun…lol.**

-amanda- **The best place to visit. Is Queensland…the gold coast. It's nice and sunny and has Amusement parks and is just awesome. I love it there. Also Melbourne… which is in Victoria. That's a nice place as well. Not too hot.**

**Ok, on with the fic…enjoy my angels. WARNING: R-rated scene. Skip if offended.**

_Chapter thirteen: Secrets revealed_

The next few days were pure bliss for our young couple. Waking up in his arms made her feel whole and made everything in her world complete.

During the day, they would act like they did a year ago. Glaring, name calling and sneering at each other when people were around. But when alone, it was a different story. It was hot and steamy. They were not able to keep their hands off each other.

Hermione found it hard, when she was trying to do homework and she had a gorgeous blonde male, nibbling and kissing her neck, while his hand was lost up her skirt.

Eventually she would just give up and they would end up having hot, passionate sex.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful late Thursday afternoon. The warm air gently kissed the faces of students wondering around outside and the castle was at peace.

Hermione was sitting over the coffee table finishing her Charms essay. She felt lips lightly kiss the back of her neck. She knew those lips. She had been so familiar with them, seeing as she had kissed them almost every night.

The sweet caress, the taste made her yearn for more.

He lightly kissed and licked the back of her neck, then blew cool air onto it, gooses bumps erupting from her body. She closed her eyes and took in the sensation.

He ran his hands over her shoulders. He began to kiss the crook of her neck between her shoulder.

'Malfoy' she whispered

'Mmmmm?' he said between kisses.

'I am trying to finish my essay' she said. He lightly nibbled on her ear lobe. She couldn't take it anymore. She dropped her quill and turned to face him. He looked as gorgeous as ever. The pure look of fiery passion in his eyes made her go crazy on the inside.

She smashed her lips onto his. Kissing with that same fiery passion. Hands running everywhere as if afraid to let go.

After a few minutes, Malfoy broke the kiss. Both chests heaving from this heavy snogging session.

He stood up. Taking her hand and sat on the couch. She straddled him and they began kissing once more.

She kissed down his neck, until she came to his shirt. She hooked her hands in and ripped it open. Her hands caressed his chest and stomach as she kissed him.

Groans and moans escaped their lips. Malfoy ran his hands up the side of Hermione's thigh as it grew more heated. He pulled of her shirt and kissed and nibbled down her neck.

She rolled her head back giving him better access. Just as she pulled him into another heated kiss a knock and a yell came from the door.

'Hermione!' yelled Ron. Hermione and Malfoy were extreamly annoyed by this interruption. She quickly got off him and fixed herself up. She reached for her shirt, but Malfoy held it.

'Malfoy. Can I have my shirt back' she said.

'Hermione!' came another yell.

'One minute Ron. I'll be there' she turned back to Malfoy who had stood up. His open shirt dancing around his body.

'Malfoy. I need my shirt' she said getting a little annoyed now.

'What are you going to give me, if I give it back' he said cheekily. She reached for the shirt. But he held it higher.

'Damn it Malfoy. I need it. If you want Ron to go away sooner...so we can…' he ginned. She had a look of suggestiveness in her eyes.

He looked at her. He just wanted her right now. the look she gave him was so sexy.

He extended the shirt towards her. Just as she grabbed it he pulled it towards him, her body slamming into his chest.

He lowered his face and gave her a quick, yet passionate kiss on the lips.

'He better go away soon' he gave her the shirt. She quickly put it on. Malfoy walked up to his room.

Hermione went to the portrait hole and let Ron in.

'Hermione. What took you so long to open up?' _why do they have to be so nosy all the time? _She thought as they walked over to the couch.

'Sorry bout that. I was finishing some work and you walked in on a very important part' she lied.

Malfoy walked down a second later.

'Weasel-bee. How are you these days? Still dirt poor?' he ignored the nasty look he got from Hermione.

'Get lost ferret. We are talking' snapped Ron

'Oh so sorry to interrupt you date' he smirked at Hermione.

'Malfoy. Don't you have someone else to annoy. Or maybe be waiting for your lover in your room or something?' she gave him a look.

The look between them was strange in Rons opinon as he watched. But thought nothing more of it. Malfoy was being a git as usual.

'Ganger. If she doesn't hurry up soon. I will give her no time. We both know what we want but unfortunately she is held up. So I might go and find someone else' he mocked the last part. But still being Malfoy. It got to Hermione because he could literally go to the great hall. Walk in alone and come out with a girl.

Her eyes widened in alarm at the last part.

'Right. Ron what is it and make it snappy because I have to finish my essay' she shot Malfoy a look. He was standing behind Ron.

'Well. Hermione first I just wanted to apologise for the other night. You know the party how me and Harry fought?'

'Yes. I do accept your apology Ron. But I was indeed very angry seeing as you interrupted my…um…socialising' she finished. She looked past Ron and over at Malfoy. He was ginning cheekily. He winked at her. She felt her body tremble.

'Well, I also wanted you to know that me and Harry are not talking at the moment. I just need to confide in someone' he said looking at the ground. Hermione let out a sigh. She knew she would be here for a while yet.

She looked at Malfoy. He was now eating a peach. She watched him as his tongue licked the escaping juices and how he bit into it suggestively. Hermione's heart was pounding.

He saw her from the corner of his eye and smirked. With his tongue. He took on big stroke across it. Hermione let out a very low moan as she watched. Her body erupting with shivers. She just wanted to jump him right now for being so sexy. It was driving her crazy.

'Hermione' Ron's voice brought her back 'It's just that. Its my sister. I know that he is better than Malfoy…but still. I just don't like the idea of him kissing her' he looked up at Hermione. She was to busy staring at Malfoy who had now gone to get something from the fridge and had bent over. Leaving Hermione a very nice view.

'Hermione' he said

'Huh? What? So sorry Ron. Yea. I know what yo mean.'

'did you hear anything I just said?' he said getting annoyed.

'Yes I did Ron. Um. Something about Harry?' she said. Ron needed to talk, but she was too distracted.

'Hermione. Here I am telling you what I feel and you are distracted by something else. What's so appealing that you cant listen?'

With out thinking Hermione look past him and said-

'It's sexy' Ron looked at her strange. Malfoy snapped his head towards Hermione and gave her a cheeky gin and a wink.

Hermione then realised what she had said and blushed. She looked at Ron, who had stood up to leave.

'Hermione. I'll talk to you when your not pre-occupied with whatever else you find interesting' he snapped. He turned and headed out the door. Hermione called after him, but no use.

She stared at the door, when she felt Malfoy standing behind her. She turned and looked into his smirking face. That smirk drove her wild.

'Sexy, huh?' she rolled her eyes and walked past him. She headed to the stairs, but was stopped by Malfoy standing in font of her.

She tried moving to pass him from the lest, bu he moved with her. The tried the right but he did the same.

'What Malfoy? I need to take a bath so we can go down to dinner' he put his hands in his pockets and smirked.

'Well Granger. Finding it hard to keep your cool around your friend when I'm around…I didn't know how affected you' Hermione rolled her eyes.

'You were doing…'things' its very hard to concentrate' she huffed, crossing her arms over. She loved it when they played like this.

'Apparently so' he said.

'Ok. I have to go now. If you don't mind' she pushed past him and went to the bathroom.

She was leaning against the bath wall. She didn't even realise that someone had gotten in with her.

She felt a arm wrap around her waist and she let out a scream. Opening her eyes, she saw a very amused Malfoy string back at her.

'Bloody hell, Malfoy. You scared the hell out of me' she said. Malfoy smirked and moved closer to her.

She pressed herself against him. Instantly, his lips crashed onto hers. Kissing and nibbling at each others necks as time flew by. The air around the bathroom became more heated as their kissing became more passionate.

He touched her body, every where he could find.

'Please' she said suddenly, as he kissed her neck. He stopped and looked at her. He cocked an eyebrow.

'I want you. Right now' she said in a low whisper. She ran her thumb over his lips as she bit her lower lip.

They smashed their lips together. Kissing with increasing heat. She quickly wrapped her legs around Malfoy's wait. Rubbing herself against him. She could feel he was ready.

Kissing her neck, she rolled her head back. He kissed down her neck and her chest.

He came up for another kiss as he thrust into her.

She let out a scream and moans soon escaped her lips as his thrusts grew. She racked his back and kissed him, although they were struggling for breath.

She moved with his thrusts as they panted against each other's lips. She could feel her end coming.

A few final thrust and they both came together. Screaming each other's name.

they didn't move. They just stared into the others eyes. Hermione brought her hand up and wiped the sweat off the side of his face. He moved his face into her touch.

It was moments like these that they realised how much they felt for each other.

Although she had not told him she had loved him yet. He could still see she had deep feeling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked down the deserted hallway, hand in hand. He brought her hand up and kissed it gently. Hermione blushed.

They got to the hall and broke apart. One final kiss and he opened the doors and walked through.

Hermione waited for a few moments before walking in. she gently traced her fingers with her lips as she headed to the Gryffindor table. She was completely unaware of the person, who had seen her and Malfoy, was watching her every move.  
she sat at her table. She looked for Malfoy through the Slytherin table and found him sitting directly opposite her. They exchanged a glance before turning to talk to their friends.

'Ron. How are you?' she asked. Ron was to busy sending daggers at Harry and Ginny, who were talking and giggling, just down the table.

'Ron, you have to accept it. it will only be harder for you if you don't' she said patting him on the back.

'Yeah, you are right. At least its not Malfoy' Hermione's stomach dropped at this statement. She turned to Ron.

'Ron, you cant help who you fall for. It just happens. And you have to accept that. No matter who it is' she looked up at Malfoy, who seemed to be having a rather heated discussion with Pansy.

'Pansy. How many bloody times have I told you not to call me those sick names?' he snapped.

Pansy picked her lower lip at him. This only made him more disgusted.

'But Drakie. We had so much fun that night. Now you act like nothing happened' she said wrapping her arms around him. Malfoy pulled her arms away from himself and stood up.

'It was a mistake. It wasn't supposed to happen. But you should be bloody grateful I even gave you that sort of attention. Now, don't ever touch me again' he went to leave, but Pansy stood up. Her expression changed. It was once sad and child like. But now was serious and angry.

'A mistake?' she yelled. Students around the hall began to notice this outburst and stared. 'Mistake? How could it have been a mistake Malfoy, when you told me _you _wanted me?'

Hermione heard this. Her heart gave a slight jolt. She remembered that fateful night. It pained her to remember.

'I wasn't thinking clearly. This is me we are talking about. You know very well what I am like' he snapped back.

Pansy crossed her arms over.

'So what bow huh? You screw me then dump me? There must be someone else!' she screamed. All eyes and ears were on them. Malfoy's anger with her increasing.

'Th-there isn't anyone else' he said through gritted teeth.

'Oh but Draco…there is…' she stopped and looked around the hall '…Draco Malfoy…has been secretly having an affair with Hermione Granger' the hall went quiet for a second. Students from Gryffindor and Slytherin burst out in laughter.

Hermione felt as if everything had been ripped out. She sat there in shock.

Malfoy stood rooted to the spot, also in shock.

'Yea, right Pansy!' screamed Ron getting up. The laughter died down 'As if Hermione would go for scum like that?' he said stifling a laugh

'Isn't that right Hermione?' he said nudging her.

Hermione didn't respond. He looked at her and saw the look she was giving Malfoy. He quickly jumped up.

'Oh my God!' everyone turned to Ron 'Its true? Isn't it?' his voice rising.

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

'You have been sleeping with Malfoy?' he screamed. Hermione stood up also. With one more look at Ron she headed over to to the Slytherin table.

She walked right up to Malfoy. She stared at him. His face had paled so much. He was in complete shock, that his secret had been revealed. Everyone began to whisper like wildfire.

She looked around the hall. With that she put her hand around the back of Malfoy's head and brought his lips to hers, smashing them together. It was a passionate kiss. Everyone was in shock. Even the teachers.

She pulled away and a single tear escaped as she looked into his silver eyes. She could not quite read them.

She turned around and came to face Pansy. She was fuming. She brought her hand up and brought it down hard, making the noise echo around the room.

'You bitch' Pansy said, touching her face. Hermione pushed past Pansy and headed for the door.

'Running away are you Granger? Afraid to face everyone seeing as your secret is out?'

'Don't you bloody talk to her you filthy little whore' came a low husky voice. Pansy and Hermione both whipped around. Malfoy stood there with his wand out.

'You bloody talk to her like that again and you will never be able to walk again' his anger rising.

Hermione's insides did a huge flip. Although of all this. He was risking his reputation for her. This made her feel so bright inside, although on the outside, tears of shock fell down her face.

'Standing up for the mudblood are you?' snapped Pansy. Malfoy clenched his wand tighter and pointed it at her.

'Don't. Don't you ever call her that again. You are nothing but the dirt I walk on. I don't care if you are pureblood. She is higher than you in many ways' gasps echoed around the room.

Slytherins were shocked to hear these words come out of his mouth.

Pansy stood there staring at Malfoy as if he had lost his head. Suddenly she smirked slightly.

'I guess we all have our secrets' she said looking at him. He lowered his wand.

'What are you saying?' he asked a bit louder now. Pansy looked at him and Hermione. She turned to face him once again.

'We all have our secrets. And seeing as your filthy scandal is out. I will tell you mine. I was planning to tell you before I found out that you and that were together. But its so much better to tell you now' she smirked at the confused look on his face.

She looked around the room. She stopped on Hermione and sent her a look of pure hatred. She turned to Malfoy. He was breathing hard. He was so angry he could punch a whole through the wall.

'I'm pregnant' that were her final words. Malfoy stood there with no expression. Suddenly her let out a breath of air and stumbled to sit to the bench. Hermione was in utter shock. Tears streamed down her face as she turned and ran out of the hall.

The hall was deadly quiet. Pansy looked at Malfoy, who had his face in his hands.

'So sorry to ruin what pathetic thing you had with that mudblood. But in reality, you have now got bigger problems' she turned on her heal and stormed out of the hall.

Everyone was staring at Malfoy. He looked up. And ran out of the hall. Whispers followed him out.

This had to be the biggest scandal at Hogwarts.

Harry and Ron sat in shock not saying a word. How could their friend do this to them. But then it hit Ron. What she had said-

'_Ron, you cant help who you fall for. It just happens. And you have to accept that. No matter who it is' _

It made sense now.

**A/N wow! This is my longest chapter yet. 8 pages on word. ****I am so deeply sorry for it being so late. I got completely stuck and had no idea what to write. But I bet the wait was worth it. **

**Please R&R and I will have chapter 14 up soon. Thanks to all readers and reviwers.**


	14. Chapter 14:Confessions of a broken heart

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry potter. Only this plot.

**A/N what can I say? I have had a bad writers block and I tell you what it was driving me crazy! It's so horrible. Just when I write a chapter, I have no idea what to write next. Then all of a sudden…like today…I get bombarded with ideas. Stupid brain! Oh well. All of you have basically said the same thing. I will, however not be telling you anything about the 'pregnancy'. That will be kept secret until the chapter that reveals it.**

**I am so happy that it took you all off guard. That makes me so happy. I found that I needed to put a bit of 'spice' into it, other wise it would just go around in circles and I didn't want that. I have an idea for the ending already and I hope there will be tears shed…I hope. I don't know if I can pull it off though. I have read 1 fic that has done that to me and I was just like WOW! It is called 'crimson and clover' check it out.**

**Anyway…on with the next chapter…enjoy. So sorry for being late. Damn you writers block!**

_Chapter fourteen: Confessions of a broken heart_

She ran. That's all she could do. Heavy tears falling down her face as she went. She could hear footsteps behind her, but she did not stop.

She was too hurt and crushed to turn and face him. She ran up stairs and halls until she came to the Astronomy tower. She smashed the door open and collapsed against a wall. She walked over to the railing; She grasped it and let out a deep breath. Tears staining her face as the cool night air whipped around her face. She heard the footsteps getting closer. She grasped the railing tighter and heard the door open.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy ran out into the hall. His heart beating to the point that it felt as if it was trying to break out. He looked down the hall and ran. He needed to find her and talk to her. He saw her turn a corner and followed her down, calling her name as he went. He was still in shock and had no idea how to react. Everything as he knew it, had turned in a matter of seconds.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione heard her name and turned to face him. She looked up.

She looked at Ron and let out hysterical tears as he walked over to her and embraced her. Tears falling onto his shirt as he caressed her hair.

The room was filled with the sound of a heart breaking. It tore him up inside knowing that she was hurting. It also hit him how much she actually felt for Malfoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy ran up to Pansy and grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around.

'Pansy. Is this your idea of some sick joke? What the hell?' his shock, was now replaced with anger and fear. Pregnant? To him? She was carrying his child? But he didn't believe her. He thought that maybe this was something just to break him and Hermione up.

'No Draco' she glared at him 'this isn't a joke. Remember that night? Do you?' he looked disgusted and looked away from her. She became annoyed 'do you remember!' she yelled.

'Unfortunately, yes I do' he hissed

'Think about it Draco…' she went to turn away but he grabbed her.

'I don't believe you. If you are just saying this to break us up, then you are sicker than I thought. Nothing can be done to hurt us. Because, because I am in love with her' he said before he could stop himself. Pansy looked at him in disbelief.

'You cant love her. She is trash. It makes me sick to think of you with her' Malfoy pulled out his wand.

'Don't ever…insult her infront of me' he said. She just let out an evil chuckle.

'Oh Draco. Its not love. She doesn't love you and you don't love her. You are incapable to love. You just like the thought of a free lay. She's only with you because of your looks, your power and your money' Malfoy rolled his eyes.

'What, and you weren't?' he scoffed 'I will place one thousand Galleons if you weren't' she scrunched her face up in anger and turned on her heal.

'That's what I thought. You just go and run to someone else so you can ruin there life, and maybe you can add the pregnancy thing in as well' he went to walk away but was stopped by her voice.

'You don't believe me? Fine, lets go see Madam Pomfrey' she turned on her heal and began walking towards the hospital wing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione's tears had now had stopped. She slumped against the wall and held her knees to her chest.

Ron sat down opposite her and watched her sigh and hide her face in her hands. They sat in silence for what seemed a lifetime.

Hermione finally looked up at Ron.

'I…I'm so sorry' she whispered before hot tears began to sting her eyes.

'Hermione. Don't apologize. Right now I only care about you. You were hurt in a horrible way. Right now I don't care if you were with Malfoy. But do tell me…when and why did this all happen?' he looked concerned. He didn't seem angry which was completely out of character for him. Usually he would just chuck a fit and try and kill Malfoy. But there he sat, opposite her, all calm and collected.

A tear escaped her eyes as she wiped it away with her hand.

'Towards the start of the year. It actually all started the first day of school. Little things began to happen. You know little flirting and stuff. But the only problem was that it was all unintentional. It was all brought out by our hate. But we could both feel our growing attraction, but we tried to deny it because of him being the biggest jerk in history, but we couldn't. I couldn't. I have fallen for him Ron. I cant help how I feel' she put her hands over her face and cried.

Ron looked at her with a hint of sadness in his eyes. Although this was Malfoy. He couldn't help but be there for his friend. No matter who she had fallen for.

Like she had said _'Ron, you cant help who you fall for. It just happens. And you have to accept that. No matter who it is' _these words hit him.

'Hermione' she looked up at him, whipping her tears away 'are you…in love with him?' she simply stared. She knew that he was deeply falling in love with her. But she didn't know if she was in love with him. She had strong feelings. No doubt about that.

'Love…it's such a strong word. I have deep feelings for him. I don't know' Ron looked at her.

'He seems to be in love with you. I have seen the way he looks at you. The way he stood up for you risking his reputation. Did you see it?' Hermione nodded her head and looked at the night sky beside her.

'I care deeply for him. But I don't know if its love. But tonight hurt me more than anything. Finding out the person I care about has impregnated another girl. It hurts more than words can say. And now, now our secret is out and he could be killed and so could I. Ron. This is a big thing. I don't know what to do. I hate this, I hate everything. I hate this whole 'purebloods and mudbloods can't be together thing'. I hate it' she sniffed and looked at the ground.

Ron lifted her head up with his finger and looked into her eyes.

'Hermione. Look into your heat and see what is really there. You will find the answer and when you do…follow what it says. It will always lead you on the right path' tears flowed her face as she embraced him in a hug.

'I don't know what I would do with out you and Harry' she cried into his shoulder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy and Pansy stormed into the hospital wing. Both of them fuming with anger. Madam Pomfrey came around the corner startled by the student's abrupt arrival.

'Goodness! What can I do for you both?' she walked to her desk and took a clipboard and began to fill in the paper work on it.

'Well' said Malfoy. He shot a glare at Pansy before continuing 'She needs a pregnancy test'

Madam Pomfrey stopped writing and shot Pansy a look of disgust.

'Right. Well it's a simple test really. All I have to do is pour a potion over your stomach and if it turns red, you are pregnant. If it turns blue, you are not. It is the same sort of test for the gender one, but different' she led Pansy to a bed and lay her down on it.

She left the two teenagers to get the potion. Malfoy was glaring at Pansy with utter hatred.

'Draco. I know I'm pregnant. But I'll tell you, because you don't believe me. What will happen if it turns red? What will happen?' she looked at Malfoy who was busy staring in front of him with his hands in his pockets. He was lost in thought, he knew what would happen. If she were indeed pregnant he would have to marry her. He knew. This thought made his stomach sink. He would never be able to see Hermione again. He would be forced to be with someone he does not love and raise a child he didn't want.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Ron were now walking back to her common room. Hermione had her arms wrapped around herself and Ron had his hands in his pockets. They arrived to the front of the portrait hole and stopped. Hermione turned to him.

'Ron. I just want to thank you. Thank you so much for everything. And I want you to know that I have new found respect or you. For you. To accept a relationship that I had with your sworn enemy is truly amazing. Thank you' she pulled him into a deep hug and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

'I care for you too much not to accept who you fall for. I hate him Hermione, but that doesn't mean I will push you away' he kissed her on the forehead and walked away down the hall.

Hermione walked through the portrait hole. She looked around the room. He wasn't there. She took in a deep breath a walked slowly up to her room.

She passed his room and stopped. She looked up and saw the plaque with 'Draco Malfoy' written on it. Her heart stopped for that brief moment. Tears began to streak down her face again.

She turned away and walked into her room. Dragging herself to her bed she sat on it and looked around her empty room. Her heart felt as though it had been pulled out and crushed into a million pieces. Just when she had something good in her life. It was torn away from her hands. It wasn't fair.

'Why?' she screamed 'Why do you do this to me?' she burst out in tears and put her hand over her eyes, crying her poor heart out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy stood with bated breath as Madam Pomfrey poured the potion on Pansy's stomach. There was a brief glow of light and her stomach turned into a colour.

Malfoy stood there with no reaction. Madam Pomfrey did the same and Pansy took in a deep breath before looking at her stomach.

**A/N I know you hate cliffhangers but I felt like putting one in only to make it a bit better. Also, sorry bout the short chap. but it was needed. ****Hope you enjoyed and I really hope to update soon. If not then you know that I am stuck! I will not abandon the story though, so don't worry about that. Please R&R and look out for chapter 15. thanks.**


	15. Chapter 15:Fading away

Disclaimer- I don't anything to do with Harry potter. I do not own Kelly Clarkson's 'Because of you' nor do I own Evanescence 'My immortal'

A/N This chapter is emotional and made me cry! That's saying something!

**I am basing this chapter on the Kelly Clarkson hit 'Because of you' and Evanescence 'My immortal'. **

**I know what 'Because of you' really means, but I am interpreting it in my own way. So when you read this. Most of words go with the chapter. So ignore the real meaning of the song. And make your own meaning. Thanks.**

**I also warn you. You may not like what I am doing to this fic. But there is a reason why. Please don't abandon it. I have a reason for all this. Trust me. You will love it. **

**P.S…This chapter is VERY long…enjoy…**

Chapter fifteen: Fading Away 

Malfoy slowly made his way into the common room that night. He slowly made his way the couch and sat down staring into the fire. There was no expression on his face. He just simply sat there.

Hermione was lying on her bed that night when she heard the portrait hole open. She quietly made her way down the stairs and saw Malfoy sitting on the couch. He hadn't even noticed that she had come down and sat next to him.

She observed him for a few minutes. Her face still blotchy from the tears that she had shed that that night.

She looked down at his hands and noticed he was trembling. She reached down and took his in her own. With the other, she caressed it reassuring him that they could work through this.

He didn't look away from the fire, nor did he flinch from the touch. Instead he did something she had never seen him ever do. No one had ever seen him do. He burst into tears. Hermione jumped from the sudden out burst. He pulled his hand away and covered his face with his hands. Hunched over he let tears fall.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She had never seen him like this. She reached over to try and hug him, but instead he pushed her away and shot off the couch.

'Don't touch me Granger' he wiped away a tear and stormed up to his room.

Hermione sat on the couch staring after him. Tears stinging her eyes. It broke her heart to see him like this. She was also hurt. The way he said that to her was almost cruel.

She heard things crashing and breaking coming from his room. She leapt off the couch and ran up to his room, slowly opening the door.

There, she saw a teary, but angry Malfoy attacking his bookshelf. He was pulling books and objects down throwing them across the room.

She stepped into the room and heard a crack under her feet. She looked down and picked it up.

It was a picture of Malfoy with his family. She observed the picture. He seemed happy and this warmed her heart.

She looked at the now smashed picture and tears began to fall. Malfoy stopped trashing his room and looked at Hermione. He walked up to her and tore the picture from her grip and threw it across the room.

'Get out!' he yelled in her face. Hermione jumped. She reached to touch him but he pulled back.

'Draco. Please…I…'

'Don't touch me. It's over. Now leave!' he turned to walk towards the bathroom. Heavy tears of shock began to flow down her cheeks. Her voice was raw and muffled with tears as she spoke.

'Draco Malfoy. Don't you dare walk away from me after telling me it's over. You better give me a damn good reason why you are breaking this off'

Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks and turned slowly towards her.

'What part of "It's over" don't you understand?' Hermione stared at him. She was so hurt.

'You don't tell me something like that and not give a reason'

'You want a reason?' he began to walk towards her 'Pansy is pregnant. That's a reason'

'You don't know that. She could be lying to break us up. And I dare say it must be working'

Malfoy stepped a little closer.

'She is pregnant Granger. We had the test done. It turned red. She is carrying my child. My duty is to her now. You can no longer be in my life'

Heavy tears began to fall down. Malfoy looked at her. The hurt he felt in saying these words killed him inside. But he had to do it. He had to break it off. He had to make her move on with her life.

'Don't. Don't you care for me? Don't you love me at all?' she asked through sobs.

As much as it pained him. He had to say it.

'Not anymore. From this moment, you are nothing but a memory' these words felt like someone had just ripped out her heart and ripped it into a million pieces. She felt sick, she felt anger. This pain, she had never felt before in her life.

'I know that you love me Malfoy' he had been walking towards the bathroom, when he heard this. He stopped. But did not turn around. He took in a deep breath.

'Of course I do' he turned to face her 'I have never felt this way about anyone before in my life. Usually it's for a good time. But you, you are different' a tear escaped 'that's why I have to do this. I can no longer be with you. It's over and that's that. What we had is nothing more. I have to be with Pansy now.

Hermione walked over to him and took his hand in hers. But he pulled back.

'Don't make this harder than it already is Granger'

'Draco. Don't let this ruin what we have. Its something special' he simply looked at her.

'Do you love me?' she stared into his eyes. She could see the hurt. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out.

'That's what I thought. You don't love me Granger. That's what makes it easier to do this. I love you. But you don't'

'Draco. I have very deep feelings towards you. Like you said. I have never felt this way about anyone before. I don't want this to end. Its not everyday you fall for the person you hated for so long'

He looked deep into her eyes.

'Some day Granger. You will realise that you love me and it will be too late. This is the end of us. It cant be anything more' he turned and walked into the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind him.

Heavy tears fell down her face as she stared at the door. She slowly made her way out of his room and into her own. She collapsed on the bed. That night, she cried herself to sleep.

Weeks had gone past since the break up. Hermione's world felt as though it crumbled around her. She felt pain beyond belief. Just even a gimps of him made her stomach sink. She would walk into the common room and find him sitting on the couch. She couldn't take it so she would hide in her room.

She would see him with pansy at meal times and in the halls. She couldn't handle it, so she would run into the bathroom and cry. The burning pain she felt was strong.

She knew he still loved her. She saw it when they would accidentally lock eyes. She could do nothing though. Pansy was pregnant and they were set to marry when older.

Malfoy would try with every hope to forget about her. He couldn't. His eyes betrayed him when he would look over at her in the great hall. She was everywhere and it made it very hard.

They would occasionally bump into each other and was very awkward. They would have do assignments together and was very hard to do. Being so close to her and not able to touch made his heart sink.

Months flew past as the graduation drew near. There was going to be a ball for the whole school to congratulate them. After the ball, they would be leaving in two days time.

Hermione was finally at least a bit happy at this. She would be leaving Hogwarts and will never see Malfoy again. But this also brought her pain.

Hermione entered the Great hall one afternoon. She sat beside Ginny. Harry and Ron were sitting opposite her, stuffing their faces after a rather long Quiddtich practice.

Hermione's gaze shifted along to the Slytherin table, where Pansy and Malfoy were engaged in a snogging session. Hermione turned away. She couldn't bear to look.

Ginny noticed this and rubbed Hermione's back.

'Hermione. You have to let it go. He is with her now. I know this must be hard, but you have to. For your own good'

'Ginny. This hurts so bad. I am scared. Scared of everything. I am scared to even think about someone else and to go into another relationship because I am afraid I will get hurt again. I hate this. Even looking at him hurts' Hermione looked at her plate.

'You need something to keep your mind off it. Well. There is the Graduation coming up. Maybe we can go and find a dress. Heaven knows I need to find one' Hermione wiped away a tear.

'Yeah. That would be nice' Hermione was completely unaware of the grey eyes following her.

A few days later Hermione and Ginny entered a beautiful boutique in Hogsmeade.

They looked around for dresses. Ginny found a beautiful red dress that came to her knee. It was a low cut halter and it fit perfectly around her.

'Ginny, you look beautiful in that. You must buy it' Ginny had stepped out of the change room with the dress on.

'Thanks Mione. I love it! Can't wait to wow Harry. Ok. I am going to take this off and we have to find you one' she went back inside as Hermione started to wander around.

Hermione found a few dresses. Without looking she stepped back and bumped into someone.

'Oh, sorry I…' she looked up and saw a pregnant Pansy looking back at her.

'You better watch where you're going mudblood' she sneered and waddled away. She was very pregnant and was due sometime after school finished.

Hermione shook her head and looked up again. Chocolate met grey. Her heart felt as if it was caught in her throat.

'Granger' he said

'Malfoy' she whispered and walked away. They often met like this. It was always too much.

He watched her as she walked towards the change room. She turned and got one more look at his eyes. The look they gave each other was intense. She broke it and walked into a change room.

Malfoy walked to find Pansy.

'Draco! There you are. I found the perfect dress for this huge stomach to fit in!' Malfoy was not paying any attention.

'Draco? Did you hear what I said?' she looked in the direction he was looking and saw Hermione come out of the change room with a light blue dress on.

'Draco. Stop looking at her. You are with me. In case you have forgotten I am carrying your child' she snapped.

Malfoy tore his eyes away and looked at her. His hands were in his pockets and had a hurt expression on his face.

'Yes Pansy. I know. There is no need to remind me. Now can we hurry up so we can go' with that Pansy found some dresses and tried them on.

By this time Hermione had found the perfect dress. Ginny was so exited because it was perfect. They took it to the counter and paid for it.

'Hermione! That dress is going to look, so…wow!' Ginny giggled. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

The night of the Graduation came around quickly. Hermione and Ginny had spent most of the day getting ready.

By the time it came for them to go to the Great hall, they were ready.

Harry and Ron were waiting down in the common room for them. Malfoy was also there, waiting for Pansy who was getting ready in his room.

First, Ginny came down the stairs. Her red dress flowing nicely and her hair up in an elegant bun.

'You look beautiful' said Harry. He took her hand and kissed it lightly.

Just then pansy came down the stairs in a black dress. It was also to her knee with spaghetti straps. Her hair was up in curls.

She went over to Malfoy and kissed him. Ginny rolled her eyes and looked towards the stairs.

'Wait until you see Hermione' she said a little louder for them all to hear.

Hermione's door creaked open and she stepped onto the landing. Malfoy broke away from Pansy and looked up at Hermione. He was literally robbed of breath.

Her dress came down to her calf. It was creamy white and had glittery silver material trimming it. It was a beautiful flowy dress. It was goddess. The back was open and her hair fell down it in loose curls. The front was low cut and showed a little cleavage. Her make up was done to highlight her best features. To make her glow. She was a vision.

She walked down the stairs. Ron had asked her to the ball and she accepted. She was a little afraid, but Ginny convinced her to go.

'Hermione…wow' managed Ron.

'Thankyou Ron' she smiled. Harry, Ron and Ginny turned around to leave. Just as she was about to turn to follow, she caught a glimpse of Malfoy. He was wearing a pair of nice dress pants and a black button down shirt. He looked gorgeous.

She swiftly turned around and went out the portrait hole.

They entered the Great hall. It was beautiful. The walls were covered in moving pictures of the graduates and there were floating candles.

The tables were draped with a white cover and candles. Everything was glittery and glamorous.

Pretty soon, students began to dance as the band began to heat up. They played some muggle music as well. The ball was going fantastic.

Hermione sat with her friends at the table, but could not keep her eyes off Malfoy. Her stomach was doing flips. She wanted to just go over and kiss him, but she couldn't. It hurt her a lot.

Professor Dumbledore stood up at the teacher's table to make an announcement.

'Students of Hogwarts. This shall be the last ball that the graduates of this year are going to be attending. This is a celebration of your wonderful years with us. I, on behalf of all the teachers want to thank you all for such magical years. We wish all the best for the rest of your lives as the amazing witches and wizards you all are.

Now, to officially kick of the celebration of our graduates, will Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger please make their way to the floor for the first dance'

Hermione's heart stopped. She totally forgot that she had to dance with Malfoy.

'Hermione? Did you hear what he said? You have to go' Ginny nudged her. In the shock state that she was, Hermione slowly made her way to the dance floor. Everyone had cleared it for the dance.

Malfoy, who was also in shock made his way to the floor. His stomach doing flips as he saw Hermione walking towards him. They locked eye contact and did not shift as they walked up to each other.

Everyone stood around watching them. They all knew about their romance and the break up. So to watch them, it was intense.

Hermione walked up to Malfoy never breaking eye contact, her heart beating fast and her breathing quickened. The tension in the room was thick. Pansy was in the corner fuming with anger at this.

The music began. It was a muggle song named 'Because of you'.

As the introduction began, Malfoy took Hermione around the waist pulling her in close. Her heart began to flutter; it had been so long since he had touched her.

She put an arm on his shoulder. He looked at her and lightly, took her other hand in his. The minute their hands touched, and explosion erupted in both of them. Instantly they intertwined together. Both, holding each other close as they began to dance.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far  
_

Their hands were close to their bodies. Malfoy pulled her in closer as Hermione leaned her head against his cheek. Instantly forgetting about Pansy and all about the break up.

_  
Because of you  
I never strayed too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
_

It felt as though the air had frozen in the room. Like they were the only ones there. Their body language was intense. The way they moved so close to each other. Hermione moved her hand from his shoulder to around his neck.

_  
I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because you know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with  
_

Hermione felt like crying. The feelings that were rushing through her body could not be explained in words. They were practically holding each other. Hugging each other. She had not felt his touch in so long.

_  
Because of you  
I never strayed too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
_

The lights had dimmed as they danced.

_  
I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing  
_

A silent tear escaped. This was too much for her. It was almost cruel. She couldn't take it. Being so close to him. Feeling him. She could smell him. It drove her crazy.

Malfoy was in a world of his own. Being with the only one he loved, touching her this way. It killed him.

_  
Because of you  
I never strayed too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
_

Everyone had stopped and stared. Not one word was said as this dance continued. Only the music could be heard. And you could almost hear Hermione's heart beating.

Hermione closed her eyes as the song began to end. She rubbed her fore head against his cheek in a loving way. Malfoy closed his eyes and took it all in. it would be the last time they would be like this. For he was taking the early train tomorrow. He would be leaving a day early.

_  
Because of you  
Because of you_

The song ended as students began to erupt with claps. Mafloy and Hermione didn't hear it though. It was like it was in the distance. When they realised, they reluctantly pulled away and looked at each other. A single tear fell down her face. Malfoy wiped it away with his thumb.

'You look beautiful tonight' he whispered. Another tear fell down her cheek.

'Don't Malfoy. Don't make this any harder' she whispered and ran out of the great hall. She ran into the bathroom and into a cubical.

She locked the door behind her, put the toilet cover down and sat on it. Heavy tears fell down her face as memories of the dance came to her. Memories of the thing they had. That's all it was now…a thing. It was nothing more.

It killed her. How could anyone do this to her.

'Hermione?' a soft voice came from outside. Hermione sat up and damped her face with some toilet paper. She opened the door to a concerned Ginny.

'Oh, Hermione' she walked up to Hermione and wrapped her arms around her. Hysterical tears fell down onto Ginny's bear shoulders. Hermione hugged her tighter as she let out all her feelings.

Half an hour had passed and the girls were still in the bathroom. Hermione had stopped crying and was leaning against a wall. Ginny had gone to get her a glass of water and came back a few minutes later.

'Hermione. That was so painful to watch. I could feel it' she handed Hermione the water. She took a sip and looked at her.

'It was the most, the strongest thing I have ever felt. It was cruel for someone to do that to me. But in that brief moment. It felt like it did months ago. He hasn't touched me like that for a long time and to feel it…' she wiped her eyes '…to feel it was painful'

Ginny stood there and listened to her heart broken friend talk about this. It killed her. She had to do something.

'Hermione. You need a bit of time to yourself. I am gonna go and find Harry ok? I'll talk to you later' she gave her one last hug and left Hermione in the girls bathroom.

She stormed down to the great hall. She searched through the crowd until she found him. Grabbing him by the arm she pulled him until they were outside.

'What the hell was that for Weasly?' he snapped fixing up his shirt. Ginny shot him a dirty look.

'You. You have no idea how you have broken her heart' Malfoy looked at her with pain in his eyes. He knew whom she was talking about.

'Look. I had to. Pansy is pregnant with my kid. I have to be with her now. Hermione is not the only one hurting. Do you know what it is like to love someone, to see them everyday and not be able to touch them?'

'Well, that girl you love…is in the bathroom crying over you. She has not been the same since you broke it off so cruelly with her'

'I had to. I couldn't have her still have feelings for me anymore. It would have made it harder. I cant do this' he went to walk away, but Ginny pushed him back.

'Oh no you don't. That girl has thought of nothing but you. She cries all the time and is never happy. This is killing her Malfoy. Isn't it obvious?' Malfoy looked at her questionably. '…She is in love with you'

Malfoy leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.

'She doesn't love me. I broke her heart and I broke my own. She knows that I love her, but she has never once said she loves me. She only had feelings'

'She is in the girls bathroom right now. If I were you. I would go and talk to her' she went to turn around.

'I cant. I am with Pansy. If I go see Granger…it will make everything harder. I leave tomorrow and I will never see her again. That dance was all I wanted. I cant go see her'

'Stuff Pansy! Do you love her? Do you want to be with her?' Malfoy said nothing 'she maybe carrying your child, but you don't have any sort of feelings towards her like you do Hermione.' Malfoy looked up and pushed himself off the wall.

'Go and find her. Don't let this slip through your hands'

With that Malfoy ran down the corridor to the girls bathroom. He stopped in front of it and slowly opened the door. There stood Hermione with her back to him. She was looking out the window, rubbing her hands up and down her arms in an effort to keep herself warm.

She heard the door creak open.

'Ginny…I thought you were going to leave me some time…' she turned around and saw Malfoy standing in the doorway '…alone. What are you doing here?' she asked in barley a whisper. Malfoy walked into the room and closed the door.

'I came to. To say that…um…I will be leaving tomorrow. I am taking the early train and I will not be seeing you again' a tear escaped her eyes.

'Well, I guess this is goodbye then?'

'Yeah' he looked at his feet and back up the girl he loved so much. 'Before I go though, I want you to know I have never felt this way about anyone before.'

'Please stop Malfoy' she whispered

'…I have never loved someone like I love you…' he walked closer to her. Only centimetres apart '…and I want you to know that after this. I will always love you. You will always be with me. I love you Hermione Granger, always have and always will'

With that, he grabbed her face with both hands and smashed his lips onto hers. Tears streaming down her face as the kiss grew and grew. It was like and explosion erupted in both of them. She instantly wrapped her arms around him bringing him closer, never wanting to let go. He wrapped his arms around her only intensifying the kiss.

Hermione cried into the kisses. She had never felt emotion like this before.

After what seemed like eternity, they broke apart, not letting go. They looked into each other's eyes. The fire was there…but stronger than ever before. He leaned in for a closed lip kiss this time and then let go.

He turned towards the door and opened it. He looked back at a teary Hermione.

'Goodbye Hermione Granger. I will always remember you' with that he left.

Hermione sunk to the floor crying hysterically. One hand over her eyes and the other across her stomach.

The next morning came around quickly. Hermione woke up feeling hollow. He was leaving today. It felt as if a part of her had been ripped away.

She needed to get one more look at him before he walked out of her life forever.

She took a shower and got dressed. She opened her door, at the same time so did Malfoy. Their eyes locked. The pain was so strong. They could not say anything to each other, in fear of making it worse. And as if in slow motion, he walked down the stairs and out of her life forever. Tears slid down her face as she watched him leave.

She stood there staring at the portrait hole, remembering all the good times they had shared. Then it hit her, like a rogue bludger. She was deeply, life changing, head over heals in love with Draco Malfoy! This realisation made her insides flip. Why hadn't she realised sooner? Why hadn't she noticed the way she felt all those months? It was because she was in so much pain and was so hurt to realise. But now she did. She needed to tell him. She needed to let him know how she felt before he was gone for good.

With that she ran down the stairs and out of the portrait hole. She ran down halls and corridors, knocking students past her as she went, ignoring the screams coming from behind her. Out of breath she reached the front door and ran down the stairs hoping the carriages were still there.

She ran down to the lorn and stopped dead. In the distance she could see them. She was too late. She sank to her knees and stared after them. He was gone.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

She slowly made her way up the stairs and walked though halls and corridors. Tears staining her face.

Malfoy sat in the carriage next to Pansy, staring out the window back at Hogwarts. He felt empty.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_

Thoughts of the year she had flooding her mind.

Thoughts of the year flooding his mind.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Thoughts of his touch, his kiss. She ran her fingers over her lips as she made her way up to her common room.

He ran his fingers over his lips. He closed his eyes remembering the taste of her lips.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

She walked through her portrait hole.

Pansy leaned over and wrapped her arm around his.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_

She walked up the stairs and went to his door. She stopped and looked at the plaque 'Draco Malfoy' she slowly opened the door and went over to his bed. She sat down on it. Tears stinging her eyes. She could still smell him.

She got up and walked into her room.

He sat in the carriage; her smell still lingered on him.

_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

She opened her door and went over to her desk.

He pulled away and looked down at the girl he had to spend the rest of his life with.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
_

She pulled out her diary and wrote down the entry for that day.

His mind screamed for him to just jump out and run back to her. But he couldn't. He was with Pansy now. That's how it had to be.

_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

She closed it and lay down on her bed, tears staining her pillows as she shed silent tears.

It's so hard to fall in love. It's hard to fall for the enemy. But as the old saying goes. It's better to have love and lost, than never to have loved at all.

_July 29th…_

_It all began the night I gave in. Gave into his charm and_ _passionately kissed my very enemy. The very person I hated more in this world. The person I least expected this to happen with._

_And now I sit, months after that fateful night, and I write to you…today, I lost the one person I never expected to fall so deeply in love with. Draco Malfoy…my enemy._

THE END…

A/N wow! I am crying like hell. OMG! This chapter took 14 pages on word.

Well, there you go, the end. The end of this is the beginning of the sequel. I have already planned what I am going to do in that.

I want to thank all reviewers and readers that have taken their time to read my story. It means a lot. I was very careful when I wrote this because I didn't want it rushed. And this ending, this chapter took a lot of planning to come out the way I wanted it to. So I thank you all for being so loyal to this fic. Please look out for the sequel…which I will call 'Addicted to the enemy 2' so its easier to find.

_**P.S…I know it was very long, but I couldn't break it up! It was too important.**_


	16. IMPORTANT AN

A/N: I am writing this because I want to warn all my readers (you guys) that I will be starting school tomorrow and I will not be having enough time to write chapters on my stories. I am starting year 12, which equals enormous amounts of homework.

**I will update when I can and writing when I can, so please keep an eye out for them all. I will be writing a sequel to Addicted to the enemy, and I Hate Everything About You is not a one-shot. There will be a chapter for that one too…and for my other stories as well. **

**Thank you all so much for reading my fics. I am so happy to know that you like them and to know that you cried in Addicted to the enemy was bloody awesome! Thanks.**

**I love you guys heaps…byes.**


End file.
